Inside House
by hana-chan666
Summary: Voilà la fin! Que va t-il se passer entre Naru et Mai? Qui est le "guide de Mai"? Lisez, vous saurez...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

Voici ma première fan fiction sur **Ghost Hunt**, une petite enquête comme je les aime. J'ai pris en compte les manga que j'ai lu (1 à 11), l'anime (quand va donc t-on avoir droit à la suite?) et ce que je connais des romans.

Dans cette histoire vous trouverez un gros clin d'œil à Kenshin, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas aucun problème ce n'est pas un crossover. Attendez vous à des tonnes de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire Cf. mon profile.

**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt n'est pas ma propriété mais celle de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha.**

Bises et bonne lecture!

**Prologue**

Je m'appel Taniyama Mai je suis en deuxième année au Lycée et ce matin là tout baignait dans l'huile! Enfin, au début quoi...

_Septembre_.

Je n'y peux rien, les gens doivent me prendre pour une folle mais qu'importe. J'y suis bientôt, encore deux rue à traverser et j'y suis. Bah quoi toi? Tu n'as jamais vue quelqu'un sourire sans raison? Crétin! Allons Mai ressaisis toi, garde ta bonne humeur, ha! enfin je touche au but. Je monte ces marches et j'ouvre cette porte et voilà, j'y s..

- Mai, thé!

- Ouais, ouais bonjour à toi aussi Naru!

Pourquoi j'étais heureuse déjà? Ah oui cet égoïste suprême est de retour après nous avoir lâchement abandonnés et fermé le bureau, une fois l'affaire avec Kirishima Yuuki terminée le corps de son frère a été retrouvé. Pauvre Eugène j'aurais tellement aimée le rencontrer pour de vrais et pas uniquement dans mes "rêves".

Naru alias le professeur Oliver Davis est donc retourné en Angleterre avec la dépouille de son frère et cette grosse buse de menteur est revenu au début du mois la bouche en cœur, comme si de rien n'était, comme si mon cœur à moi n'était pas brisé. J'aurais dû lui en coller une bonne! Non mais l'excuse à deux balles pour refuser une déclaration "Non, Mai c'est mon frère jumeau décédé que tu aimes". Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Du coup j'étais tellement choquée que j'ai rien fait d'autre que pleurer, connard! Je suis si cruche que je ne sais même pas qui j'aime? Tu vas gouter à mon amour mon coco héhé ma vengeance sera terrible ... je vais te corser ton thé bien comme il faut...non j'y arrive même pas grrrr!

En fait je suis folle de joie, la réouverture de la SPR et tout c'est génial, ma famille est de nouveau sur pied. Bon soyons honnête ils ne sont partis qu'un mois, mais bon ça conte quand même, non?

- Mai!

- J'arrive!

Un matin comme tant d'autres au bureau, sauf que la porte allait bientôt s'ouvrir et avec elle allait commencer un nouveau dossier. Qui finirait hélas par faire voler tout mon monde en éclat...

* * *

Mai avait à peine eu le temps de refermer la porte du bureau de son patron que des clients faisaient leur entré. Il s'agissait d'un couple proche de la trentaine, lui devait avoir des origines étrangères car ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux roux, il paraissait plutôt frêle de prime abord, mais son regard était dur et inquisiteur._ Brrr celui là il vaut mieux ne pas se le mettre à dos_. La femme à ses cotés était très belle avec de longs cheveux noirs elle avait des yeux vifs et pétillants, son beau visage était emprunt de mélancolie et tout deux paraissaient très fatigués. _Que leur arrive t-il?_

- Bonjour, pardonnez nous de vous déranger. Dirent-il en s'inclinant.

- Non, je vous en pris entrez, asseyez-vous. Je vais chercher le responsable et du thé.

- Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle.

Ils prirent place sur l'un des canapés et attendirent que Mai revienne avec Naru et Lin, qui vinrent s'installés eux aussi autour de la table basse. Mai elle, alla s'occuper du thé.

- Bonjour, je suis Shibuya Kazuya et voici mes assistants Lin et Mai, que puis-je pour vous?

- Je m'appel Himura Kenshin je suis professeur de Kenjutsu et voici Kaoru ma femme elle est dessinatrice, nous avons des problèmes chez nous depuis quelques temps et une personne nous a dit que vous pourrez nous aider.

- Quelle est la nature de vos problèmes?Les Himura se regardèrent un instant pendant que Mai servait thé et petits gâteaux, elle alla s'asseoir avec Lin en face d'eux. Mme Himura prit une gorgé de thé, sourit à Mai et dit:

- Merci, voilà tout d'abord nous...nous n'avons jamais cru en toutes ces choses paranormales mais depuis quelques mois...nous avons expérimenté certains phénomènes étranges dans notre maison.

Elle pris la main de son mari dans la sienne et lui lança un regard où perçait un désespoir poignant.

- Nous avons acheté cette maison il y a un an et tout se passait bien, rien d'anormale mais depuis plus de trois mois la maison a changée.

- Comment ça? demanda Naru.

- Les enfants ont été les premiers à dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, la nuit leurs veilleuses s'éteignaient et ils avaient très froid. Notre ainée Saya qui a sept ans disait que sa porte s'ouvrait toute seule et qu'elle pouvait parfois sentir qu'on lui tapotait la tête. Mamoru lui, disait que quelqu'un le chatouillait, quant à Kenji il disait qu'une belle dame lui chantait des chansons à l'oreille. Mai était étonné, _sympa des fantômes calinoux_ , cette pensée lui amena un sourire aux lèvres.

- Inutile de vous dire que nous ne les avons pas cru, Naru acquiesça, mais bientôt ma femme est moi avons commencé à entendre nous aussi des choses étranges. Quelqu'un qui montait les escaliers et déambulait dans les couloirs, un bruit d'eau dans notre salle de bain, le plombier n'a rien trouvé. Et puis il y eu une petite fuite de gaz dans la cuisine, rien de grave mais personne n'y touche jamais et les enfants sont retenu par une barrière.

- De toute façon le bouton leur est inaccessible, surenchérit sa femme. Nous avons commencé à en parler à nos amis et puis la personne qui vous a recommandé nous a conseillée avant toute chose de faire venir un architecte afin qu'il puisse déterminer si la maison n'avait pas un dysfonctionnement. Mais ce dernier n'a rien trouvé, nous étions encore hésitant mais Saya a eu un accident. En entendant cela Naru se pencha en avant et Lin releva la tête de son clavier.

- Au début on a cru qu'elle avait fait une chute, mais elle disait que quelque chose l'avait trainée hors de sa chambre jusque sur le palier, elle s'en ai tirée avec quelques bleus c'est tout. Un autre soir nous avons entendue un grand bruit dans l'escalier comme une chute, mais rien les barrières étaient en place. Hier soir nous étions chez des amis et notre nounou a appelée en catastrophe, elle avait entendue Saya crier et l'avait trouvée au milieu de l'escalier toute écorchée. Nous sommes revenu et ... Oh mon Dieu, mes pauvres bébés. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes et serait convulsivement la main de son époux, qui la pris dans ses bras. Mr Himura releva la tête, très ému:

- Quand nous sommes arrivés, la maison était très froide, les lumières ne fonctionnaient plus et on entendait de grands bruits partout, on a entendu la nounou crier dans notre chambre, nous avons essayé d'entrer mais elle avait barricadée la porte. Elle continuait à crier, j'ai fini par enfoncer la porte, se que nous avons vu alors... Seigneur. Je ...

- Vous voulez faire une pause? Demanda Naru, un long silence s'abattit sur la salle Mai se dandinait sur place, anxieuse.

- Non merci ça va aller, Yumi ... il reprit une gorgé de thé comme si à elle seule elle pouvait lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Yumi se tenait au centre de la pièce le visage en sang, elle brandissait un de mes shinai devant elle et criait que personne ne fera de mal aux enfants, qu'elle les protègerait. Quand nous sommes entrés les bruits on cessés et elle nous a regardé. Elle a fondue en larme et est tombée à genoux et répétait, merci tout bas. Les enfants sont alors sortis de derrière le lit, là où elle les avait rassemblés, dans nos couvertures pour qu'ils ne prennent pas froid. Nous avons appelés la police et une ambulance, notre nourrice avait une profonde entaille à la tête et des marque de coups sur tout le corps, Saya nous a dit que après nous avoir appelés elle avait à nouveau été tirée par les pieds. Mais Yumi l'aurait retenue et quelqu'un avait commencer à la frapper, elle a recouvert de son corps notre fille pour la protéger. Elle a réunie les enfants et ils se sont barricadés en attendant notre retour. Yumi est hospitalisée, mais ... je suis persuadé que la police se trompe personne n'est entré par effraction chez nous. Yumi a sauvée nos enfants et nous devons tout faire pour que ce ne soit pas en vain.

- Je vous en pris aidez nous, mes bébés sont en danger. Supplia t-elle, tout deux s'inclinèrent profondément devant eux.

Lin et Mai échangèrent un regard, Naru l'air grave les considéra un moment.

- Nous allons vous aider.

Ils relevèrent la tête rapidement pour regarder leurs interlocuteurs puis s'inclinèrent à nouveau.

- Merci, merci infiniment.

- Voyez avec Mai pour les modalités d'installation, où habitez vous?

- A Mito, quand pouvez vous venir? Demanda t-elle avec espoir.

- Demain.

- Merci pour tout.

A suivre...

**Note:**

Voilà fin du Prologue vous avez aimé? détesté? Alors reviewer SVP!

Je répondrais à vos reviews comme il se doit, **ceux qui ne s'enregistrent pas sont inviter à trouver mes réponses sur mon profil**.

Merci et à bientôt!


	2. First Day

**Bonsoir!**

Voilà le premier chapitre, mon Dieu qu'il est long...du coup c'est un post tardif désolée! Je pense pouvoir garder ce délais de parution cad tout les deux jours. Dans ce chapitre là il y a un clin d'œil à **Dogs** de Miwa Shiro.

**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt n'est pas ma priorité mais celle de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha.**

Bises et bonne lecture!

First day

Nous sommes bien arrivés chez les Himura, ils possèdent une grande maison avec trois étages ce qui est peu banale, la grande façade sud par laquelle nous sommes entrés est percée par de grandes fenêtres. Naru, Lin et moi sommes accueilli par toute la famille, Mr, Mme Himura et leur quatre enfants. Ils sont tous adorables, surtout la petite Hikari qui marche tout juste, j'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras que j'ai du mal à résister mais Naru m'a à l'œil, fichue rabat joie. Les deux aînés et Hikari ont hérités des cheveux de leur maman, seul Kenji est aussi roux que son père et ils ont tous ses yeux myosotis. La petite Saya est très jolie, on ne voit nul traces visibles des accidents, elle et ses frères nous regardent avec de grands yeux:

- Alors c'est vous qui allez nous aidez?

- Oui, ma grande nous allons tout faire pour savoir ce qui arrive ici.

- Et vous ferez partir les mézants? Et protézré ma grande zœur?

- Nous allons faire de notre mieux.

- Allez, les enfants faisons visiter la maison à nos invités.

- Oui papa! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

J'adore ils sont trop mignons. L'entré de leur maison est saisissante de clarté, en levant la tête je peux voir le ciel au travers d'une verrière.

- C'est très lumineux chez vous, ce plafond est incroyable.

- Oui c'est pour cela que nous l'avons achetée, c'est très important pour ma femme.

Le rez-de-chaussée est divisé en quatre pièces: à droite tout de suite quand on entre il y a le salon d'Été et la cuisine dont la porte se trouve sous l'escalier, à gauche la salle à manger puis le salon d'Hiver, ces deux pièces ont une cheminer contigüe c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Au fond du hall il y a une porte qui conduit à la véranda qui elle donne sur le jardin.

Au premier après avoir déverrouillé et verrouillé les barrières de sécurités on accède à un palier qui est ...comment dire ?

- Heu c'est...un U?

- Oui c'est un peut étonnant au début mais ça a son charme.

C'est vraiment bizarre comme architecture, une mezzanine en U quoi. La première chambre est celle de Saya et Hikari, leur cheminé est barricadé et condamnée par un Tipi. C'est donc ici qu'on eu lieu le début des événements. Les filles sont très heureuses de me montrer leurs jeux, Saya sa poupée et Hikari; qui imite déjà sa sœur; son doudou tout rabougris.

- Nous avons repris Hikari-chan dans notre chambre, Saya-chan voulait être tranquille.

Après il y a une salle de bain que les enfants se partagent, la chambre des garçons remplie de trains, avions et autres circuits de course pour petites voitures. La jonction entre les deux couloirs se fait devant la lingerie puis à droite une chambre d'ami avec deux lits simples.

- Cette chambre vous conviendra t-elle Shibuya-san.

- Oui merci Himura-san.

- Peut être votre assistant voudra t-il sa propre chambre.

- Merci, monsieur mais nous avons l'habitude.

- Et puis Lin et moi serons au plus proche des zones sensibles en cas de besoin.

La suivante est la nouvelle chambre des parents depuis les derniers événements et la dernière dont la porte a été enlevée est la chambre où les enfants et la nounou se sont enfermés.

- Vous voyez elle avait coincée la porte avec cette chaise là, comme il l'a fait pour la chambre de Saya et la cuisine Naru inspecte attentivement la chambre et laisse courir ses mains sur le mobilier, sent' il quelque chose? Des résidus des événements passés?

- La salle de bain où l'eau se met à couler toute seule dans la baignoire, mon mari à demandé au plombier de couper l'eau.

- Y a t-il eu de nouveaux problèmes? Demande Naru.

- Non rien.

Le deuxième étage dispose d'un palier identique, mais il abrite moins de pièces car celles ci sont plus grandes, la première est la bibliothèque avec une grande cheminé encadrée par des fauteuils confortables, vient ensuite une chambre immense avec un lit deux places.

- Mai-san cette chambre vous convient-elle? Je met quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information.

- Hein? Heu oui bien entendue elle est parfaite, merci beaucoup. Génial! Je vais trop bien dormir! Dans les dent Naru, reste dans ta petite chambre pourrie! En face une grande salle de bain, là encore rien que pour moi, suivie d'une autre chambre avec deux lits simples et encore une autre grande chambre double comme la mienne.

Nous arrivons enfin au troisième qui conte trois grandes pièces, l'une fait la moitié de la superficie et sert d'atelier à la mère. Elle est jonchée de boulettes de papier et comprends trois grandes tables, il y a un grand foyer ouvert au centre de la pièce et une ouverture dans un mur laisse apercevoir une salle pleine elle aussi de tables.

- Pardon Kaoru-san mais pourquoi avez vous besoin de tout ces plans de travail et ordinateurs?

- C'est surtout pour mon équipe, mes assistant en ont tous besoin.

- Quel genre de dessins faites vous? Elle prend un volume sur une bibliothèque.

- Tenez, vous connaissez peut être?

- Ouahou! Vous êtes Kamiya Kaoru la grande mangaka?

- Grande je ne sais pas, mais nous avons pas mal de succès.

- Ma femme est trop modeste, dit il en l'enlaçant gentiment.

Incroyable , je rencontre une de mes idoles! Je comprend ce qu'a ressenti Bou-san en croyant rencontrer le Professeur Davis pendant l'enquête sur Urado. J'ai presque tout ses volumes, elle fait des super seinen, dont l'incroyable Wolfs, du pur génie.

La dernière pièce que nous visitons est une salle de jeux toute équipée pour les enfants.

-Comme ça quand je travail je ne m'inquiète pas, me glisse Kaoru-san.

Au final la maison est très grande et agréablement aménagée ... mais je ne sais pas j'ai une impression étrange, indéfinissable pas comme dans l'affaire Yoshimi. C'est totalement différent, ici j'ai un peu l'impression d'être anesthésier, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais ressentir mais non, c'est là, mais hors de ma porter. Je n'aime pas ça.

Une fois redescendu nous installons la base dans le salon d'été, après nous mettons en place les caméras et les micros avec l'aide bien venu de Kenshin-san car la maison est très grande et Naru veux avoir toutes les pièces et couloirs, il me demande même d'en mettre deux dans chaque escaliers et aussi une en plonger du troisième afin d'avoir toute la profondeur des étages.

Enfin je peut me reposer dans la base et discuter avec Naru, Lin et Kenshin-san pendant que Kaoru-san fait gouter les enfants à côté.

- On m'avait renseigné judicieusement vous êtes très bien équipés, j'espère que vous pourrez nous aider.

- Dites moi Himura-san qui est cette personne qui vous donne de si bon conseils?

Du Naru tout craché, du narcissisme à l'état pur, même si je dois bien l'avoué je suis moi aussi très curieuse.

- C'est une de mes disciples, elle fréquente mon dojo c'est une étrangère, mais elle est très douée. Elle me sert également de secrétaire.

- D'où vient-elle?

- De France ou d'Irlande, je ne sais plus trop. Un peu des deux je crois. Elle nous aide beaucoup avec toute cette histoire, elle et les enfants s'entendent très bien elle a d'ailleurs proposée de nous accueillir chez elle.

- C'est une bonne idée, pourquoi ne le faites vous pas?

- Et bien Shibuya-san, je vous avoue que nous ne dirions pas non mais voyez vous Saya-chan refuse de partir. Ne vous méprenez pas, sa mère et moi sommes tout disposés à la contraindre dans son choix mais elle est persuadée que nous allons tous la protégée. Et votre venu la confronte dans son idée pour elle et ses frères vous êtes de puissants magiciens, les plus puissant du monde même. Et moi même j'espère beaucoup de vous, peut être trop d'ailleurs.

Ce sont des braves gens quel malheur pour eux, Naru demande à ce que les enfants viennent chacun à leur tour nous parler des phénomènes dont ils ont été les témoins ou victime en ce qui concerne Saya. Elle est la première à faire sa "déposition":

- Alors Saya-chan, ton papa et ta maman disent qu'il se passe des choses étranges ici. Tu as remarquée quoi toi? C'est toujours étrange de voir Naru se montrer amicale, mais ce n'est bien sur qu'avec les enfants...

- La veilleuse de Hi-chan, elle clignotait comme une guirlande de noël .

- Quoi d'autre?

- Il faisait froid dans la chambre, alors j'allais dans le lit de Hi-chan comme ça on avait pas froid. Et des fois quand je dormais je sentais ...c'était comme une caresse de maman sur ma tête et ça me réveillait. Mais j'avais pas peur, je suis grande vous savez?

- Oui et après des choses t-on fait peur?

- Oui très.

- Quoi? Dis-moi. Naru et la patience...

- On m'a tiré du lit et je suis tombée, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait pris mon pieds et partait avec. C'était le vilain vent. Les enfants ont vraiment une façon bien à eux de parler.

- C'est qui le vilain vent?

- Celui qui fait de mauvaises choses dans ma maison, il veut me voler mon pied.

- Tu as eu mal?

- Pas beaucoup parce que je suis courageuse.

- Et après?

- Papa et maman m'ont pas cru au début mais je voulais plus que Hi-chan dorme dans ma chambre, alors papa et maman l'on reprise avec elle.

- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu plus qu'elle dorme avec toi?

- C'est un bébé fallait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, son pied est moins bien attaché que le mien.

- Oh ma chérie. Kaoru-san était bouleversée elle sera sa fille dans ses bras, à priori elle ne s'était pas interrogée sur les raisons de ce changement depuis les derniers jours.

- C'est normal maman je suis la grande sœur, dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

- Tu es une très bonne grande sœur Saya-chan. Et voilà! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il sorte des trucs comme ça? Moi je retombe encore plus amoureuse de lui dans ces cas là.

- Et après?

- Un soir j'ai entendu un grand bruit dans les escaliers. Comme une grosse pastèque (1) qui tombait dedans, mais y avait rien. Et puis l'autre nuit avec Yumi-chan j'ai été trainée dans les escaliers, j'ai eu très peur et un peu mal... Tu veux voir?

Naru acquiesça et demanda à la mère s'il était possible de prendre des photos comme preuves, celle-ci accepta de bonne grâce. La petite montra fièrement ses écorchures et autres hématomes, j'en était malade, pauvre gamine ses genoux étaient tout écorchés sous sa jupe, elle en avait aussi sur ses tibias et ses cuisses. J'imaginais l'état de son pyjama, elle passa ensuite à ses coudes et sa mère nous montra son dos en dégrafant son chemisier, mon Dieu s'était épouvantable à voir, tout violacé, j'ai bien cru pleurer. Mais Saya ne semblait pas trop en souffrir, elle posa timidement ses mains sur son arrière train et déclara sévèrement.

- Je te montrerais pas mes fesses. Ce qui nous fit tous bien rire et relâcha un peu l'atmosphère, les enfants son si franc et rafraichissant, penser qu'un esprit est pu lui faire du mal me mettait en rage, si je t'attrape toi, tu vas prendre cher saleté!

- Et après que c'est il passé?

- Yumi est arrivée, elle a appelée papa et maman au téléphone. Après, ça a recommencé mais Yumi-chan m'a sauvée et là y a quelqu'un qui lui a fait du mal, il faisait... très froid Yumi-chan elle ma prise dans ses bras et a appeler mes frères pour qu'on ... qu'on aille dans la chambre de maman et papa. Elle pleurait maintenant mais elle tentait de garder la face. Yumi-chan saignait beaucoup à la tête... elle a fermé la porte et l'a coincée avec la chaise, après elle a sortie Hi-chan... de ... de son lit et me l'a donné, elle nous a demandé de nous mettre au chaud dans les couvertures en nous cachant derrière le lit. Et puis elle...elle nous a fait un câlin a dit que tout irait bien et nous a demander de jouer au Roi du si..silence, elle a pris l'épée de papa et c'est mise devant nous pour nous protéger. Elle pleurait même pas ... y a eu du bruit partout autour, dans la maison... Yumi-chan a été poussée mais elle a résister et elle criait au vilain vent qu'elle ne le laisserait pas nous faire du mal qu'elle nous ... nous protègerait. Elle fondit en larmes et se réfugia dans la bras de sa mère, tout cela me crevait le cœur. Saya se repris vite et demanda à Naru les yeux pleins de larmes:

- Tu vas nous aider hein? Tu laisseras plus le vilain vent faire du mal dans ma maison?

- Nous allons essayer.

- Tu promets?

Naru fit une longue pause avant de répondre:

- Ecoute Saya-chan, je ne peu pas te le promettre, mais ce que je peu faire c'est te donner ma parole que nous ferons tout pour que plus rien de mal ne t'arrives, ni à toi, ni à ta famille, d'accord?

- Ni à Yumi-chan?

- Ni à Yumi-san.

- D'accord! La petite se jeta dans ses bras et le sera fort, il mit un temps de retard pour lui rendre son geste, par manque d'habitude sans doute. C'était très émouvant, l'espace d'un instant j'ai vu le côté paternel de Naru qui me donnait des visions d'un avenir commun heureux mais hélas impossible. J'étais heureuse et déchirée à la fois. Puis elle sortit avec Kaoru-san.

Le petit Mamoru fit son entré accompagné de son père, il vînt se mettre à côté de moi et me sourit:

- Alors tu es Mamoru-chan c'est ça?

- Oui et z'ai cinq ans! Il leva sa menotte en écartant bien les doigts pour illustrer son propos.

- Dis-moi as-tu vu des choses étranges dans ta maison?

- Oui quand z'était dans la chambre de ma maman, le bain z'est mis à couler tout zeul, maman l'arrêtait mais il recommenzait quand elle partait, pi y arrêtait, pi y recommenzait. Z'était drôle.

- C'est tout?

- Nan, des fois quand ze zoue y a quelqu'un qui me zatouille le bidon et qui fait des bizous papillons.

- C'est quoi des bisous papillons? Mamoru leva sa tête vers moi.

- Ze te montre si tu veux, comme j'acquiesçait il me fit signe de me pencher vers lui, il mit ses petites mains sur mon visage et approcha le sien à me toucher. Je sentit comme un chatouillement de ses cils qui ressemblait en effet au contacte des ailles d'un papillon et nous rîmes tout les deux. Naru repris "l'interrogatoire" du petit qui corrobora celui de sa sœur, en moins fournit.

Quand Kenji entra à son tour il suçait sont pousse et alla s'assoir sur les genoux de son père, très intimidé. Les deux têtes rousses se tournèrent vers Naru:

- Ca vas Kenji-chan?

- Voui.

- Alors il parait qu'une belle dame te chante des berceuses?

- Voui.

- Et elle est comment la dame?

- Elle sourit comme maman et chante cré bien. Elle a un kimono blanc et de longs cheveux.

- Quand vois tu la dame?

- Pendant la sieste et des fois dans la maison.

- Tu la vois souvent?

- Voui elle habite à la maison.

- Depuis longtemps?

- Elle était là quand on est arrivés.

- Kenji pourquoi ne m'en as tu jamais parlé? Kenshin-san et nous tous étions abasourdi, cette femme était là depuis le début?

- Elle est gentille.

- Et ton frère il ne l'entend pas?

- Nan, c'est ma fée à moi, mais ...

- Quoi chéri vas y, l'encouragea son père.

- Bin je crois que Hi-chan si. Son père resta interloqué.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle la voit aussi?

- Des fois elle rit et gazouille pendant la sieste et elle pleure presque plus.

Naru interrogea le père du regard: L'avez-vous aussi constaté?

- Ou...oui c'est vrai, ...depuis que nous avons emménagés elle ne pleure presque plus, mais nous pensions que c'était juste parce qu'elle grandissait.

- Où la vois-tu dans la maison?

- Partout.

- Elle est là maintenant?

- Nan.

- Quand l'as tu vu pour la dernière fois?

- La nuit où il y a eu du bruit.

- Avec Yumi-san?

- Voui elle aidait Yumi-chan.

- Comment?

- Elle l'encourageait et disait qu'elle l'aiderait.

Cette déclaration nous laissa tous perplexes et silencieux, Kenji leva la tête vers son père: je peux aller jouer ?

- Oui chéri, vas-y. Il courrait vers la porte quand Naru lui demanda:

- Attends Kenji-chan, tu voudras bien nous dire quand tu reverras la dame?

- Voui!

Et il sortit, son père se leva pour aller fermé la porte et vînt se rassoir complètement hébété, Lin et Naru discutaient dans un coin, je lui resservis une tasse de thé.

- Ca vas aller?

- Oui ... je ne sais pas, Naru se rapprocha.

- Pensez vous qu'il dise la vérité?

- Qui ça Kenji? Evidement au début j'ai eu des doutes mais il est trop petit pour inventer de telles choses et mes enfants ne mentent jamais, c'est pour cela que ma femme et moi étions très déçus au début nous croyons qu'ils inventaient des histoires. Mais maintenant... il haussa les épaules fataliste, et vous que pensez vous de tout cela?

- Et bien je pense que vous avez bien fait de faire appel à nous et que nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. Nous allons appeler d'autres médium, il y a au moins deux esprits dans cette maison et pour les faires partir nous devons en apprendre plus sur eux.

- Comment ça deux?

- Je pense que cette femme n'est pas responsable des accidents, Kenji-chan l'a dit elle tente de vous aider. Il y a donc quelqu'un d'autre ici.

- D'accord et vos médium quand viendront-ils?

- Demain sans doute, je vais les appeler.

- Combien?

- Quatre personnes. Serait-il possible de voir votre nourrice?

- Elle sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, donc oui je pense, je vais vous donner son numéro.

- Serait-il également possible de rencontrer votre élève?

- Kleze-san? Pourquoi?

- Pour avoir un témoignage extérieur.

- Je pense que oui, de toute façon elle doit venir diner tout à l'heure et me donner des papiers. Je ne veux plus quitter ma famille jusqu'à ce que tout soit résolut. Elle ne va pas tarder, elle avait dit dix-sept heure trente. J'employais le temps restant pour effectuer les relevés de température dans la maison, qui sont toutes plus froides que la normal, Naru allait aimer ça. J'arrivait au milieu de l'escalier quand la sonnette retentie, accompagné par les hurlements de joie des enfants qui allèrent ouvrir. J'étais donc en bonne position pour voir la nouvelle arrivante et ma première pensée que je verbalisa inconsciemment fut: A ouais quand même!

La jeune femme devait avoir la petite vingtaine et était grande, très grande. Des cheveux bruns attachés en une longue tresse, de grands yeux noisettes souriants, elle était saisissante et encore plus quant elle eu enlevée son imperméable. Bottes noires, veste-chemise noire avec fermeture éclaire décalé, deux cols montants celui de l'intérieur en dentelle blanche et des gants noirs: _Hum une fashion victime gothique... mais pas trop, c'est rafraichissant_. Lin et Naru sortaient de la base quand elle finissait d'embrasser les enfants et les parents, _ce doit être la façon de se dire bonjour chez elle, bizarre_. Naru et Lin aussi observaient la scène avec étonnement.

- Kleze-san permettez moi de vous présenter les membres de la SPR, Shibuya-san, elle eu un geste pour se rapprocher de lui mais devant son air interloqué elle fit un pas en arrière et salua à la japonaise, Lin-san son assistant. Cette fois se fût Lin qui amorça le mouvement le premier et la salua de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec les Himura, _QUOI? Lin-san qui est si discret, pourquoi?_

- Ah, je vois que vous n'avez pas peur que je vous morde comme la plupart des orientaux. Elle avait un légué accent très chantant qui fit sourire Mai.

- Oui je suis déjà allé en France avant. _Hein? Non mais je débarque de la quatrième dimension là? Rendez moi mon petit monde sans surprise!_

- C'est très gentil à vous d'accepter mes débordements tactiles, je dois dire que c'est l'une des choses qui me manque le plus ici, après la nourriture bien entendue. Elle rit de son bon mot et s'inclina vers Mai.

- Et voici Mai-san une...

- Laissez moi devinez Senseï, ... une médium!

- Heu...plus ou moins oui. Mai était médusée, les Himura aussi ils ignoraient le double poste de Mai au sein de l'agence.

- Je vous souhaite de tout cœur de réussir à percer le secret de cette maison. Senseï j'ai des papiers pour vous. Elle lui tendit une pochette, vous avez deux demandes d'inscription au Koryū(2) et une facture pour votre Washizashi.

- Merci Kleze-san, Shibuya-san aurait quelques questions à vous pauser.

- Hein? A moi?

- Suivez-moi je vous pris. Ils la précédèrent dans la base où ils prirent place, Lin devant son portable prêt à retranscrire Naru et Mai en face d'elle. Juste quelques questions de routine, pouvez vous nous décliner votre identité?

- Je m'appel Mélanie Kleze, j'ai 21ans.

- D'où venez-vous?

- De Tokyo, dit elle avec un grand sourire.

- Quelles sont vos origines, demanda Naru sans se départir de son calme.

- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

- Essayez quand même, je suis sûr que vous finirez par comprendre. _Arg, Naru attaque "Joute verbale"... pauvre fille_. La sourire de la jeune femme s'élargie et un éclaire passa dans ses yeux, elle rit. _Ou pas._

- Alors je suis née comme mon père à Douarnenez, vous connaissez? Non? Dommage, c'est dans le Finistère, ça vous connaissez? Toujours pas et la Bretagne, ça vous dit quelque chose? Un indice c'est en France. Ma mère est née à An Rinn dans la baie de Dungarvan, conté de Waterford, province de Munster, en Irlande j'ai donc la double nationalité. Mais ma généalogie remonte très loin, des deux cotés, tu veux que je continue? Ou on a assez joué?

Mai était scotché, car elle avait dit tout cela sans reprendre sa respiration et sans se départir de son sourire.

- Merci, pour ces précisions, j'ai appris ce que je désirais. Depuis quand êtes-vous au Japon?

- Trois mois, je suis arrivée après mes partiels en Juin.

- Vous faites des études de quoi? Demanda Mai curieuse et soucieuse de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Histoire, je suis plus spécialisée en époque Médiévale et en Moderne.

- C'est qu...

- Mai au lieu de poser des questions va me faire du thé!

- Bien boss, répondit-elle en se levant de mauvaise grâce.

- Vous voulez de l'aide? Demanda Mélanie en se levant à son tour.

- Elle y arrivera très bien toute seule, nous n'en n'avons pas fini ici.

- Peut être mais là je vais faire du thé avec votre gentille assistante médium, soyez un bon garçon en attendant, et préparez des questions qui ont un lien avec cette affaire au lieu de tourner autour du pot ok?

Et elle sortit en entrainant Mai avec elle, une fois sorties le silence ce fit dans la pièce, bien vite rompu par les gloussements mal réprimés de Lin qui se cachait derrière son ordinateur.

- Quoi? Tu as quelque chose à dire?

- Elle est forte celle là! C'est rare de te voir mis à mal comme ça, surtout par quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

- Si ça t'amuse.

- Oui beaucoup.

Les filles revinrent vite avec du thé et s'installèrent à nouveau:

- On y retourne Shibuya-san?

- Depuis combien de temps connaissez vous les Himura?

- Trois ans maintenant, Senseï était venu dans mon Koryū en France.

- Quelles sont vos relations?

- De travail au début et puis je me suis liée d'amitié avec sa femme et les enfants.

- Vous venez souvent ici?

- Non c'est la troisième fois depuis que je les connais, je suis venu juste après qu'ils aient acheté la maison l'an dernier et il y a trois semaines.

- Avez vous vu certains des phénomènes dont ils parlent?

- Non.

- Comment définiriez-vous leurs réactions?

- Ce sont des gens rationnels, qui ont l'habitude du stress, ils ont fini par avoir des doutes et ont explorés d'autres éventualités avant de se tourner vers vous, ils ne sont pas hystériques. Je pense qu'une fois que vous aurez tranché quant à la nature de leurs problèmes ils seront plus à même de les affronter.

- Vous êtes plutôt bonne juge de la nature humain.

- Des fois, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, et vous?

- Je me défend, il lui rendit son sourire, _elle est forte_ pensèrent en cœur Lin et Mai.

- C'est vous qui nous avez indiqué à eux?

- Comme ils ont dû vous le dire.

- Comment connaissez vous notre entreprise?

- Internet, il n'y a pas trente-six milles organisations dotées d'un minimum de sérieux, mais vous en faite parti. Enfin c'est ce que disent vos anciens employeurs.

-Merci ce sera tout... pour le moment.

- Je suis à votre disposition.

_Match nul balle au centre_, pensa Mai avant de demandez.

- Dites comment avez vous su que j'étais médium?

- Ma chère toutes les femmes le sont un peu, enfin c'est ce que pensent les hommes quand ils parlent de notre "sixième sens". Qui n'est pas là encore bien mystérieux, nous sommes plus observatrices et sensible c'est tout. Elle lenca un clin d'œil à Naru. _Nan, nan! Chasse gardée, on ne touche pas même en rêves_.

- Vous n'avez pas peur d'être ici?

- Non pourquoi?

- Et bien si on fait appel à nous c'est généralement un cas de hantise.

- Oui et?

- Vous n'avez pas peur des fantômes?

- Non, il y a bien plus effrayant, votre patron par exemple. Mai la regarda un moment sans rien dire sérieuse.

- Vous prenez tout à la plaisanterie mais cela peut être dangereux, regardez Saya-chan.

- La vie est trop courte, son sourire avait disparue, je ne craint pas les fantômes, les vrais monstres sont ailleurs et eux ils ne cognent pas avant d'entrer. C'est pour eux que je préserve ma peur, soit on se laisse faire soit on les affrontes, je choisis mes combats d'une manière différente de vous c'est tout. C'est une question de perspective personnel et puis moi les fantômes me foutent une paix royal alors j'en profite. Dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire malicieux. Je vous laisse, Kaoru-san doit avoir besoin d'aide pour le diner, et elle quitta la pièce.

Tous trois se regardèrent en silence:

- Alors Naru tes hypothèses?

- Pour Kleze-san ou pour la maison? Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Les deux.

- Je ne sais pas trop encore, je n'ai pu sentir que les événements récents, je ne ferme cependant aucunes portes. Et toi Mai?

Mai garda le silence quelques minutes: il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec la maison, je pense que Masako pourra le dire mieux que moi mais c'est comme si elle avait un voile, il y a quelque chose mais ça se cache. Quant à Mélanie-san je suis un peut perdu d'un côté je le trouve très bien et très sympathique, mais d'un autre côté j'ai l'impression que je doit être très attentive. A quoi? Je ne sais pas encore.

- Tu pense qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire?

- Laisse moi réfléchir, elle ferma les yeux et pausa ses mains sur sa poitrine, non... je dirais que non.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très certaine de toi.

- Je sais qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal, c'est tout.

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle nous veut du bien, je préfère quand même que nous ne relâchions pas notre vigilance.

- Bien chef!

Ils discutèrent du cas jusqu'à l'heure du diner, qu'ils prirent avec tous ensemble mais personne n'aborda l'enquête. Lin et Naru restèrent silencieux pendant que Mai et les autres faisaient connaissance. L'ambiance était agréable comme si tout était normal, Kaoru-san proposa à Mai de lui faire voir son travail, proposition qui mit cette dernière en état proche de la béatitude. Ce qui fit à nouveau rire toute l'assemblé, les enfants posaient plein de questions sur tout les sujets. Mai et Mélanie parlèrent études et de l'année sabbatique prise par cette dernière. Une fois le diner fini leur visiteuse pris poliment congé d'eux. Les Himura allèrent s'occuper du couché des enfants qui tombaient de fatigue après cette journée bien chargée. Lin, Naru et Mai allèrent à la base procéder aux derniers réglages, Mai alla reprendre les températures, qui n'avaient pas drastiquement changées compte tenu de la tombé de la nuit. Vérifia cameras et micros et revînt faire son rapport aux autres.

- R.A.S, tout va bien Naru!

- Alors va te coucher Lin et moi allons rester encore un peu.

Mai parti et salua les Himura en les croissants sur le papier, ils refermaient la porte des garçons. _Enfin dans ma chambre à moi toute seul YES!_

First Night

Mai se retrouva soudain sur le palier du premier, elle entendait des voies dans la l'ancienne chambre des parents, mais celle ci avait retrouver sa porte. Qui est là dedans? Ce n'est pas les voix des Himura. Une femme et un homme parlaient, la femme pleurait:

- Pardon, pardon, je suis désolée tout est de ma faute.

- Shhh, ça va aller.

- Pardonnes-moi!

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

- Mais à cause de moi tu ...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas de chance c'est tout, de toute façon on arrête pas là, tu vas y arriver, tu vas tout faire pour y arriver n'est ce pas?_ De quoi parlent il?_

- Mais si je n'y arrive pas?

- Tu trouveras une solution ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cette situation n'est ce pas?

- Non jamais, je trouverais un moyen!

- Voilà c'est mieux, reposes toi maintenant, moi j'ai du travail. La porte s'ouvrit en grand devant Mai qui tenta de se cacher, mais la vision disparue.

Elle se retrouva dans le noir complet et fut soudain aveuglée par des flashs lumineux, elle ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla. Le bruit était assourdissant et fut bientôt accompagné par un rire dément, celui d'une femme? Elle n'en était pas sûr.

- Que cela s'arrête! Je vous en pris que quelqu'un... arrêtez! ARRETEZ!

Soudain quelqu'un lui pris la main et tout fût silencieux, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Gene agenouillé devant elle.

- Merci, elle lui sourit et il la prit par les épaules l'air grave.

- Mai tu dois rentrer, Saya-chan est en danger!

- Que...

- Vas-y! Vite! Dehors!

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sueur, sortit du lit, de sa chambre et fonça à l'étage du dessous tout en appelant les autres:

- Naru! Lin! Debout!

Elle dévala les marches et arriva sur le pallier quand ils sortaient tous sur le palier, à leur grande surprise elle sauta par dessus la rambarde et atterrie en bas. Tout le monde criait après elle, mais elle n'écoutait pas, les alarmes dans sa tête hurlaient. Elle fut dehors en un instant et vît Saya au sol, inerte, quelque chose la trainait par le pied.

- STOP! Laissez-la!

Aucune réaction, elle entreprit donc de chasser l'entité:

Nau maku san manda bazara dan kan, nau maku san manda bazara dan kan!... Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!

Le pied se Saya retomba au sol.

A Suivre...

**Notes:**

Alors c'était comment?

(1) Allez y vous pour trouver une correspondance possible avec un sac à patate pour les japonais, je fais comme je peux avec les moyens du bord.

(2) Koryū : pour faire court c'est un dojo mais en plus traditionnel.

Je répondrais à vos reviews comme il se doit, **ceux qui ne s'enregistrent pas sont inviter à trouver mes réponses sur mon profil**.

Merci et à bientôt!


	3. Second Day

Salut!

**Voici venir le deuxième** **jour **et en ce jour certains voiles seront déchirés, en vérité je vous le dit: que la route est longue. Méfions nous des demi-vérités, car ils sont légion, ces démons qui dorment en mon giron, poils au fion!\o/

Désolée j'ai pas pu résisté, donc voilou le deuxième chapitre où vous en apprendrez un peut plus, mais pas trop quand même.

Amusez vous bien, bises

**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt n'est pas ma priorité mais celle de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha.**

**Second Day**

Cette nuit j'ai bien cru mourir. Au milieux de la nuit j'entends Mai qui crie pour nous réveiller. En toute hâte je sors Lin sur les talons; soyons honnêtes j'étais tout autant inquiet qu'énervé. Pourquoi?

Premièrement je ne suis pas du matin et donc il m'est très désagréable de devoir me lever comme une fusée au milieu de la nuit, surtout par Mai qui va décidément finir par en faire une habitude, voilà pour l'énervement.

Deuxièmement Mai qui hurle au milieu de la nuit n'est jamais bon, parce que ça veut dire qu'elle a besoin d'aide, ce qui implique qu'elle soit peu ou prou en présence de danger, chose que je n'aime pas beaucoup et à laquelle je ne m'habituerais sans doute jamais, voilà pour l'inquiétude... ce qui en faite augment aussi mon énervement. Qui aime se faire un sang d'encre?

Donc me voilà aux aguets près à tout, ou presque car ce que j'ai vu en sortant de ma chambre m'a glacé le sang. Mai descendait les escaliers en trombe et que fait-elle une fois sur le pallier? Elle saute ni une ni deux par dessus la rambarde, amorçant de ce fait une chute de plus de deux mètres de haut. Voyant cela nous crions, chose bien naturel? Mais idiote car depuis quand a t-on vu des cris empêchés un drame? Là j'ai donc bien cru que mon cœur allait déclarer forfait, mais il n'a heureusement pas voulu rompre notre longue collaboration, du moins je pense que l'argument d'une Mai saine et sauve à l'étage du dessous lui en ôta toute envie. Je me lance à ses trousses mais de façon moins dangereuse, je suis peut être sportif mais pas kamikaze, mon agacement revient en force tandis que j'atteins à mon tour le rez-de-chaussée. Je n'aime pas particulièrement être dans le flou et là j'y nageais, arrivé dehors j'entendais les derniers mots de sa litanie: Retsu! Zai! Zen! Et je la vis debout bien droite face à une forme allongée que j'identifiais bientôt comme étant Saya-chan, immobile. Nous arrivâmes à elle avec un temps de retard sur Mai, vérifions ses constantes: battements de cœur OK! Souffle OK! Je poussait un soupir de soulagement intérieur quand j'entendis le père de l'enfant accourir en criant, je le rassurais aussitôt:

- Elle n'a rien!

Il arriva à une vitesse extraordinaire et prit sa fille dans ses bras, à ce contacte elle gémie et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, regarda son père puis l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Pourquoi on est dehors papa?

Deuxième source de soulagement, elle n'avait pas été consciente de l'action qui avait eu lieu, cela ferait ça de moins à ajouter à ses traumatismes. D'expérience je sais à quel point l'ignorance peut être une bénédiction, après cela nous sommes tous rentrés. J'assistais aux démonstrations légitimes de soulagement des parents, qui finirent par se retourner pour nous remercier ou plus précisément Mai.

- Merci, merci du fond du cœur grâce à vous notre fille n'a rien, mais comment avez vous su?

Mai me jeta un regard avant de répondre.

- J'allais me servir un vers d'eau et j'ai entendu du bruit dans la véranda.

Toujours aussi peut désireuse de faire étalage de ses aptitudes cette Mai, sur ce point là je la comprend, même si parfois j'ai l'impression que pour elle c'est plus par honte que modestie.

- Et votre façon de sauter la rambarde, j'ai été époustouflée.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchie, c'est ce que j'ai trouvée de plus rapide avec les barrières de sécurité pour les enfants.

- Pour être un raccourcit s'en est un.

- Même si après coup je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour arrivée indemne en bas. Dit-elle gêné.

Étranges réflexes en effet, mais elle ne semble pas mentir et être vraiment étonnée. Décidément j'ai eu raison de penser à l'engager, combien d'autres surprises dans ce genre a t-elle en réserve? Pensai-je en la regardant tandis que j'enregistrais et rangeait dans mon cerveau ces nouvelles données dans la case intitulée: "Mai mythe ou réalité?"

Puis mes yeux m'envoyèrent une information dont j'avais jusqu'alors réussie à faire abstraction: la petite tenue de Mai. Mon cerveau me rapporta alors un aspect d'une image récente que j'avais soigneusement refoulé, quand plutôt Mai avait sauter de façon fort athlétique j'avais eu une très jolie vue de ses dessous(1). Bien entendu sur le coup je n'en avais rien à faire, mais maintenant mon cerveau par excès de zèle venait de donner un coup de fouée à mon cœur déjà malmené dans la mêlé. Je dû m'isoler pour remettre de l'ordre dans les rangs, quoi de plus normale que la base comme position de replie stratégique? D'habitude quand j'en suis rendu là je m'immerge dans le travail, mais mon cœur a rarement eu de tel ratés et si ça continu je vais finir par rougir. Mais mon cerveau a certainement pris une substance quelconque car il m'envoyait sans discontinuer une série d'images de Mai. Au début tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, celles qui sont rangées dans "Mai": "Mai à son bureau", "Mai fait du thé", "Mai qui mange"... Puis il a sortit du placard les images "Mai mignonne ": " Mai avec Ayami-chan", "Mai fasciné", "Mai en colère" après se fut le tour des "Mai belle": "Mai sous les cerisiers", "Mai dans la neige", "Mai qui me sourit". Et là le traitre il est allé mettre le nez dans le dossier caché "Mai sexy": "Mai sous la pluie", "les jambes de Mai", " Mai mâchonne un bouchon de stylo", " Nuque de Mai", "Mai se mord la lèvre", "Mai s'humecte les lèvres" et le tout nouveau "Mai en shorty". Là je rougissait certainement, mais l'infamie ne s'arrêta pas là le scélérat alla déterrer un dossier interdit " Mai fantasmes" plein à craqué d'images fictives de Mai: " Mai en soubrette", " Mai sous la douche" suivit de " Mai dans mon bain", "Mai dans mon lit". A ce moment là j'ai craqué c'était soit l'accident vasculaire soit un bon coup de tête dans le mur, option ayant ma préférence je la mis donc en œuvre. Bang! Ahhh, enfin un peu de paie vite remplacée par de la gène quand je m'aperçus que Lin était dans la pièce et que Mai et les Himura furent ameutés par le bruit. Je pris le partie de me draper dans le reste de ma dignité et de faire comme si de rien n'était:

- Quelque chose sur les micros Lin?

- Rien, Naru.

- Les vidéo?

- Non plus. Non mais, donne moi une info histoire de faire diversion, attends les cameras thermiques ont enregistrées une chute conséquente.

Je m'approchait des moniteurs plein de professionnalisme après tout je suis le Professeur Oliver Davis et non un ado libidineux.

- Himura-san retournez coucher Saya-chan, nous vous donnerons les résultats demain. Ils nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit, Mai s'apprêtait à les suivre:

- Monte enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud et décent.

- On peut pas faire ça demain?

- Autant battre le fer quand il est encore chaud.

- Mais d'ici à demain j'aurais eu le temps d'y penser, là je suis vraiment fatiguée et comme tu viens de le souligner je ne suis pas très couverte. Elle rougit très joliment, _clic_ je rangeait celle-ci dans la case approprié et pour m'éviter une nouvelle crise l'autorisais à aller se coucher et nous avec. Lin et moi la suivant de près et dans les escaliers levant les yeux j'eusse une vision qui me fît presque louper une marche,_ clic_, laissez moi aller dormir, je vous en pris! Une fois à notre porte j'entendis Mai nous souhaiter bonne nuit en chuchotant, comme je me retournais je la vis à moitié dans les escaliers _rec_. celle la vaut bien une vidéo. D'ailleurs la vrai doit être dans les fichiers de l'ordinateur, je jetterais un coup d'œil me dis-je juste avant de m'endormir et de m'assoir sur mes principes en laissant toutes mes cases à l'air libre...

Au matin je me réveillais de mauvaise humeur, il était très tôt et Lin dormait toujours, je descendais donc et me mis au travail tout de suite ils finiraient bien par ce lever. Les enfants furent les premiers debout et même s'ils ne firent que peu de bruits tout les autres se levèrent également. Lin me rejoignit vite, nous observâmes tout deux les informations récoltées pendant la nuit. Puis après avoir mangés nous avons fait un point sur la situation avec Mai, Lin s'installa derrière son clavier.

- Tu peux y allé Naru.

- Mai si tu nous racontais la nuit d'hier?

- J'ai fais un rêve, plusieurs en fait.

- Les mêmes que d'habitude? Elle acquiesça et je lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs.

- J'étais au premier devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre des Himura, un homme et une femme parlaient, elle pleurait en s'excusant et l'homme la consolait. Je n'ai pas compris de quoi ils parlaient mais...Elle fit une pause.

- Quoi?

- Quand il la consolait j'ai eu plutôt l'impression qu'en réalité il l'accusait.

- Tu as reconnu les voix?

- Non et après il y eu des flashs, ils étaient si violant que je ne voyais rien et puis il y avait ce rire sinistre, dément. Une femme je crois mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Gene m'a ramenée...

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit?

- Il voulait que j'aille aider Saya-chan et je me suis réveillée. A partir de là vous savez tout.

Ce cas est étrange, il doit au moins y avoir deux esprits, cet homme et cette femme? J'espère que les recherches que j'ai demandé à Yatsuhara nous apporterons plus d'indices sur leurs identités.

- Qu'on enregistré les cameras?

- A part ton numéro de gymnaste? J'adore la mettre en colère. Des chutes de température dans plusieurs pièces mais surtout dans la chambre de Saya-chan.

- Naru je vais aller chercher les autres à la gare, interrompit Lin.

- Ils ne viennent pas en voiture?

- Non, je voulais qu'ils soient là tôt, je leur ai dit de prendre le Super Hitachi, c'est plus cher mais il n'y a qu'une heure entre ici et Tokyo, vas-y Lin, ils ne vont pas tarder. Il quitta la pièce et Mai alla aider à la préparation des chambres et du départ des enfants pour l'école, sans doute aussi pour aller chouchouter la petite Hikari, les filles et les enfants... Moi pendant ce temps j'allais avoir tout mon temps pour... m'ennuyer.

* * *

Lin arriva avec les autres chez les Himura, une fois les présentations faites ils allèrent tous dans la base et firent un compte rendu des derniers événements, quand Naru leur relata ceux de la nuit ils regardèrent tous Mai avec insistance.

- En fait tu es un Shinobi Mai?

- Arrête de te moquer de moi Bou-san!

- Tu dois être bonne en sport non?

- Je faisait un peu d'athlé au collège répondit-elle gênée.

- Pourquoi ne nous l'as tu jamais dit? Demanda Ayako curieuse.

- J'avais arrêté en entrant au Lycée.

- Comment ça tu "avais"?

- J'ai un peu repris cet été,... oui tu comprends j'avais à nouveau du temps libre, dit-elle en lançant à Naru un sourire carnassier.

- Revenons à l'enquête, Yatsuhara-san qu'as tu trouvé?

- Pas mal de choses, la maison est de la fin des années soixante mais plusieurs drames ont eu lieu. Les premiers occupants sont les Aoki c'est d'ailleurs eux qui ont faite construire la maison, le père et le fils étaient architectes, très influencés par les nouvelles techniques occidentales comme vous pouvez le constater. Le père décède pendant les travaux dans un accident de la route, c'est le fils Aoki Goro, sa femme Etsuko et sa mère Fumie qui emménagent en 1968. Etsuko-san meurt en 1975, je n'ai pas trouvé les raisons de son décès, Aoki-san se remarie l'année suivante avec Hanae Fukasaku ils ont trois enfants. Il semblerait que sa femme ai abandonnée le domicile familiale quelques mois seulement après la naissance de sa dernière fille. Elle aurait eu un amant d'après le mari et se serait sauvée avec lui. Sept ans plus tard il y eu une fuite de gaz dans laquelle sont mort Aoki-san et sa mère, les enfants les auraient découvert en rentrant de l'école.

La maison est racheté par les Sugishita en 1993, deux ans plus tard leur dernière fille Minako-chan est enlevée, on ne la retrouva jamais, le mari se suicida quelques jours plus tard et sa femme revendit immédiatement la maison au Shima. En 1998 leur fils ainé vient s'installer ici avec sa famille et en juin de la même année deux de leurs filles, de douze et quatorze ans fugues avec une autre amie à elles. A priori elles voulaient aller voir une de leurs idoles à Tokyo, le rapport de police indique que le journal intime de l'ainée des filles révèle qu'elles avaient tout préparé, mais on retrouva les bagages des filles dans la véranda derrière un fauteuil. Les parents qui étaient en voyage au moment du drame ne furent pas inquiétés. Un témoin vînt renseigner la police sur la présence d'un rôdeur autour de l'école des filles avant le drame, il s'agissait d'un voisin fiché comme délinquant sexuel il avait fini sa peine en décembre de la même année. Chez lui furent trouvé des photos de jeunes filles dont les trois victimes, il nia les faits mais fut tout de même condamné pour les trois supposés meurtres, il se suicida en 1999. En 1998 les Fujimori achètent à leur tour la maison puis la revendent aux Himura en 2004. Voilà pour la maison et je me suis renseigné il n'y avait rien avant sur le terrain seulement un bois dont il reste des vestiges dans le fond de la propriété. J'ai aussi contacté Miuchi Yumi-san elle pourra m'accorder un entretien demain matin.

- Bon travail, trois personnes sont donc mortes ici de façon certaine, trois enfants ayant habitées ici se sont volatilisées plus une amie. Hara-san qu'avez-vous perçu pour le moment?

Cette dernière s'avança vers lui au grand déplaisir de Mai.

- Je sens quelque chose de diffus, flou, ça circule autour ne nous tous. C'est très confus je dirais qu'il y a une polarisation des énergies ce qui les rendent indistinctes.

- Comment ça? Demanda Ayako.

- Et bien il semblerait qu'il y est une dualité mais je ne sais pas de quel ordre.

- Cela pourrait-il être la femme que Kenji-chan a vu, qui s'oppose à l'entité négative qui attaque Saya-chan?

- Je pense oui, mais c'est rare Mai.

- Pourquoi?

- Généralement les esprits confinés dans un même espace s'influencent les uns les autres. Et puis il est très rare de trouver une hantise bénéfique, les âmes qui restent derrière sont souvent très torturées, alors une qui resterait pour faire le bien? De plus les esprits ont rarement gardés toutes leurs capacités émotionnelles, ils ne sont généralement capable d'exprimer qu'un prisme très restreins, colère, peur, jalousie, solitude.

- Mais ce n'est pas impossible?

- Non, mais je pense qu'il peut aussi s'agir d'une seule entité qui ne sachant pas comment gérer sa nouvelle condition s'est divisée.

- Ça arrive?

- Ceux qui restent ici sont rarement au courant de leur propre mort, certains commençant à avoir des doutes et se débarrassent alors parfois de cette partie d'eux qui comprend qu'ils ne sont plus vivants.

- Et que se passe t-il? Une partie va dans l'autre monde?

- Non, elles ne peuvent pas exister l'une sans l'autre, donc elles restent ici mais la partie rejetée a souvent oublié d'où elle venait, elle agit donc par instinct.

- Tu crois que c'est ça?

- C'est une possibilité, j'en saurais plus en circulant dans la maison j'ai l'impression que la polarisation est fragilisée.

- Par quoi à votre avis Hara-san?

- Sans doute les échecs répétés de l'entité désirant Saya-chan.

- Et notre arrivée ne doit pas aider non plus, ajouta John.

- Hara-san, Bon-san, Matsuzaki-san et John allez voir ce que vous pouvez trou...

Il fut interrompu par de légers coups à la porte et Kaoru-san entra:

-Pardon de vous déranger vos chambres sont prêtes, pour plus de commodité nous laissons notre chambre à Brown-san, Yatsuhara et Takigawa-san nous y avons mis un futon supplémentaire. Hara-san et Matsuzaki-san vous aurez la chambre voisine de la notre au deuxième en face de celle de Mai-san. Cela vous convient-il?

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative et allèrent inspecter la maison, Lin et Naru restèrent à la base pendant que Yatsuhara et Mai en profitèrent pour aller jouer avec la petite au troisième. Ils se réunirent tous à la base avant le déjeuné:

- Alors qu'avez vous trouvé? Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres mal à l'aise.

- Pour tout dire c'est le calme plat ici, même Masako est dans le brouillard.

- Bou-san a raison aucuns d'entre nous n'a rien trouvé de nouveau, c'est très frustrant à ce demander ce qu'on fait là.

- Personne ne vous retiens Matsuzaki-san.

- Hoho! Naru-chan est vexé? Mais j'ai une idée, même si je n'ai pas accès à un arbre que je puisse utiliser maintenant, si je procède à un exorcisme ça fera peut être sortir le loup de bois?

Naru eu un sourire en coin, _l'idée lui plaît_.

- Ça peut marcher, vous le ferez après déjeuner, allons y nos hôtes nous attendent.

Après avoir fait honneur à la table des Himura et attendu qu'ils partent chercher les enfant vers quinze heure, ils se mirent en place pour effectuer le rituel, Ayako commença à prier:

_Je demande humblement votre aide._

_Descendez en ce lieu blasphématoire et purifiez-le._

_Exorcisez ce démon comme vous l'avez fait de nom..._

Des bruits de coups retentirent dans toute la maison, la température devînt très froide puis soudains des hurlements et des pleurs se firent entendre bientôt accompagnés par un rire d'outre tombe. Ils durent se bouchez les oreilles tant c'était assourdissant, paralysant. Dans le tumulte ils entendirent pourtant clairement Mai crier:

- SILENCE!

Ils sentirent comme un vent puissant et les phénomènes cessèrent tout à coup. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux elle se tenait bien droite, le regard féroce et claire, les points serrés et la bouche dur. Quand elle vit qu'ils la regardaient abasourdi elle leur sourit doucement:

- Les enfants doivent partir, je ne n'aurais bientôt plus assez de force. Puis elle s'affaissa sur elle même, Lin la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- Taniyama-san!

Les autres appelèrent également après elle, elle reprit tout de suite conscience et les regarda:

- Oui? Quoi?

- Mai ça vas?

- Que...oui bien sur pourquoi?

-Tu viens de t'évanouir, voilà pourquoi!

- Ne t'énerves pas Bou-san, Mai viens à la base avec moi je vais t'ausculter.

- Mais puis ce que je vous dis que tout va bi...alors qu'elle se redressait elle eu un vertige, en fait c'est pas la forme, j'ai juste un peu le vertige. Ils la conduisirent à la base sans tardé et l'installèrent dans un des fauteuils bien confortable de l'ex-salon d'été.

- Ça va mieux?

- Que m'est t-il arrivé au juste?

Masako s'approcha: Je pense que tu as été possédée par cette femme dont nous parlions, elle s'est servie de toi pour nous aider et nous a parlé.

- Qu'a t-elle dit?

- D'abord elle a ordonnée aux esprits de se taire, puis elle a dit que les enfants devaient partir. Je n'avais jamais vu ça et vous?

- Non plus.

- Moi si, dit John, dans une vidéo d'exorcisme exécuté par le père Candido Amantini, une jeune Russe était possédée par un démon et des esprits malveillant tentaient d'interférer avec l'exorcisme le père Amantini qui était exorciste au diocèse de Rome fit taire les esprits par sa seul voix. Et il émit une vague d'énergie comme Mai à l'instant. Tous se retournèrent vers Mai qui se recroquevilla dans son siège et secoua la tête:

- Hein,hein! Y a pas moyen, c'est pas moi qui ai fait ça. Bou-san se pencha vers elle et appuya sur sa joue avec son index:

- Elle a pourtant bien l'air humaine.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr Bou-san, pour moi elle a tout l'air d'un extraterrestre.

- Voyons Matsuzaki-san les extraterrestres n'existent pas, arrêtez vos enfantillages, ayant dit cela Naru alla regarder les moniteurs avec Lin.

- Dis Naru-chan pourquoi tu nous empêches tout le temps de nous amuser, tu déteste donc tant ça?

- Pas du tout mais ils se trouve que nous avons du travail, raison de notre présence ici et puis tout le monde sais que Mai est un lutin.

Gros blanc dans la pièce puis fou rire de tout le monde excepté Naru et Mai qui elle devint cramoisie. _Tu vas me le payer! _

- Bon vous avez tous bien rit à mes dépends où on peut se remettre au travail? Masako tu as de nouvelles information? Dit-elle en se levant précautionneusement pour aller faire du thé, l'attention générale était tournée vers Masako elle pouvait donc mettre en branle sa vengeance à l'égard de Naru, _héhé_.

- J'ai réussie à identifier au moins trois esprits, tous furieux. Mais pas plus désolée.

- T'en fais pas Masako, quelqu'un veut du thé?

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative et Mai leur donna du thé dans leurs tasses respectives, elle avait déjà accomplie son dessein et attendit patiemment que Naru boive son thé, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. _Ouuuiii héhé!_

- Comment es ton thé Naru?

- Il est bon pourquoi?

- C'est une nouvelle recette rien que pour toi.

- Hein? Mai pourquoi j'y est pas droit moi?

- Parce que toi tu ne le mérites pas Bou-san.

- Mai? Qu'est ce que tu as fait avec mon thé?

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, s'approcha et se pencha plus près et relâcha son sourire, pour arborer une attitude sensuelle.

- J'ai craché dedans, chuchota t-elle.

Deuxième gros blanc dont elle profita pour se redresser, il y eu un concert de:

- Noooon tu n'as pas fait ça?

- Si, après tout les lutins sont farceurs non?

Naru ne bougeait pas, gelé sur place sa tasse toujours en main, il ne fit rien ni quand Bou-san et Ayako éclatèrent de rire, ni même quand Lin n'y pouvant plus se joignit à eux de façon fort peu discrète. Il ne dit rien, se leva et alla dans la cuisine, quand il revînt les rires s'étaient tus mais les sourires en coins restaient difficiles à contrôlés et celui de Mai narquois étincelait de suffisance. Naru le lui rendit poliment puis alla rejoindre sa place initiale devant son écran, il n'en décrocha pas jusqu'à l'arrivé des Himura et de leurs enfants.

Quand ils annoncèrent aux parents qu'ils devaient partirent ces derniers n'opposèrent pas d'objections mais les enfants si, Saya répétait qu'elle n'avait pas peur, Mamoru qu'il n'était plus un bébé. Ils commençaient à faire une crise quand Mai intervînt:

- Écoutez, nous devons faire notre travail les enfants, nous savons à quel point vous êtes courageux mais vos parents ont besoins de vous savoir en sécurité. Vous ne voulez pas faire de peine à votre papa?

- Non!

- Ni à votre maman?

- Non!

- Alors vous devez partir quelques jours, le temps que tout revienne dans l'ordre, OK?

Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent avec leur mère faire les sacs pendant que Kenshin-san appelait Mélanie pour la prévenir de leur arrivée. Une fois qu'il eu fini il alla voir Mai:

- C'était un coup bas Mai-san, elle rougit, mais bien pensé, dit-il avec un sourire aimable.

- Désolée.

- Aucun problème j'aurais fini par faire la même chose ou me fâcher, comme ça vous avez le mauvais rôle et pas moi. Il alla rejoindre sa famille et s'arrêtant en chemin se retourna: Au fait Kleze-san vous passe le bonjour.

Les Himura leur dirent au revoir et s'apprêtaient à monter en voiture quand Kenji couru pour aller rejoindre Naru:

- Elle est là! Il pointa le doigt à côté de Mai.

- Tu parles de la belle dame?

- Voui.

- Et que fait-elle?

- Elle sourit et dit adieu, je peux aller la voir?

- Pourquoi?

- Je crois que je pourrais plus jamais la revoir. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Vas-y.

Il rejoignit celle qu'il voyait et leva tristement les yeux vers elle, il resta un moment silencieux puis dit en souriant: Merci madame! Il revînt vers Naru:

- Qu'a t-elle fait?

- Une chanson et un bisous, puis il partit rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait à la voiture et ils partirent enfin.

Une fois seuls Naru et les autres se regroupèrent dans la base:

- Yatsuhara-san demain je voudrais que tu taches de mettre la main sur les portraits de toutes les femmes ayant habitées ici, même celle de la vieille femme, si possible quand elle était jeune.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour les montrer à Kenji-chan, il pourra peut être nous dire qui est la femme qu'il a vu. Parfois les esprits revêtent une apparence qui ne reflète pas l'âge qu'ils avaient au moment de leur décès donc...

- OK patron!

Ils firent à manger, dinèrent et se préparèrent à aller se coucher, quand Mai revint dans sa chambre après sa douche elle se dépêcha de se changer et de renter dans son lit. Aussitôt elle poussa un glapissent, sorti du lit et ouvrit les draps, ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue des glaçons qui étaient dedans. _OK Naru, c'est la guerre!_

Elle se coucha après avoir jeter les glaçons, changer les draps de sens et s'endormit en pensant à sa vengeance.

**Second Night**

Mai fut réveillée par un vacarme au premier, elle se leva en hâte et descendit les escaliers suivie par Masako et Ayako(2), elles rejoignirent les garçons et virent la porte de la chambre de Saya s'ouvrir puis claquer plusieurs fois, un bruit d'eau retentit dans la salle de bain des parents, se retournant ils virent la baignoire se remplir à gros bouillons en même temps ils entendirent un cri suivit par le bruit d'une chute violente dans les escaliers. Puis un hurlement de rage retentit qui glaça leur sang, Bou-san se mit à l'œuvre:

Nau maku san manda bazara dan kan, nau maku san manda bazara dan kan,

nau maku san manda bazara dan kan!

Les manifestations disparurent, Masako flageola:

- L'équilibre est rompu ...

- Comment ça Hara-san?

- Certains ont pris le dessus sur les autres.

- Combien y a t-il d'esprits?

- Ce n'est pas encore très clair, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a cinq mais trois d'entre eux on plus de volonté, de pouvoirs, je pense que l'un d'entre eux est la femme qui a possédée Mai car elle s'affaiblit. Les deux plus fort ont maintenant les mains libres pour agir à leur guise mais il y a autre chose... de lointain je n'arrive pas encore à localiser... une autre présence?

- Heureusement que les enfants ne sont plus là et protégés par des talismans. Ils les cherchent n'est-ce pas?

- Oui Mai et ils sont furieux, Bou-san les a affaibli mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

- Allons à la base voir ce que les vidéos auront à nous dire.

Les cameras avaient enregistrées un grand nombre de choses, dont une forme dans la salle de bain quand l'eau coulait, les micros avaient bien enregistrés tout les bruits, ils purent donc en identifier certains qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu. Des pleurs de femme dans la salle de bain, ceux d'un homme dans la chambre attenante, des bruits de suffocation la cuisine et le hall, parallèlement les températures avaient chuté dans toutes ces salles ainsi que dans la chambre de Saya et dans les escaliers.

- Bon allez vous coucher dans vos lits douillets, Naru leur adressa un sourire mais s'attarda plus sur Mai, _héhé on verra bien qui rira le dernier Naru_, mais restez sur vos gardes, Bou-san, John, Lin et moi restons au cas où il y aurait un signe d'activité. Les filles et Yatsuhara allèrent se recouchés et les autres continuèrent à parler de l'affaire, Lin fut donc le seul à voir Mai se rendre d'abord à la cuisine puis au premier et s'introduire dans leur chambre à Naru et à lui, quand elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard elle fit un clin d'œil à la camera, tira la langue et fit le signe de la victoire. Puis elle alla se recoucher, Lin se demanda si il devait prévenir Naru? Mais comme il n'avait pas prévenu Mai quand il avait vu Naru entrer dans sa chambre à elle avec des glaçons il se dit qu'il ne devait pas prendre partie et sourit intérieurement. _Aaah la jeunesse_.

Mai s'endormit vite un sourire aux lèvres impatiente d'être le lendemain pour voir la tête de Naru.

* * *

Elle reprit conscience debout sur le pallier et entendit l'eau couler à l'étage du dessous, elle avoir de quoi il retournait. La maison était baignée de la lumière du couchant et quand elle arriva dans la chambre parentale elle vit une femme dans la salle de bain qui pleurait et chuchotait:

- Pardon mon pauvre amour, pardonne-moi. Tout va s'arranger mon amour, pardon.

Puis elle s'immergea, encore couverte d'un kimono de nuit, dans l'eau et sortie une lame de rasoir.

_Non ne faites pas ça! _Mai se couvrit les yeux mais pas assez vite, elle vit cette femme s'entailler profondément les veines et le sang gicler. _Noooon quelqu'un aidez la!_ Elle entendit un bruit de pas au rez-de-chaussée, _Aidez la!_ Gene apparut à son côté triste et secoua la tête: _Cela c'est déjà passé Mai tu n'y peut rien. _Elle enfoui son visage dans ses mains et pleura, puis la scène changea et elle se retrouva seul dans le hall, la nuit était tombée et elle entendit une violente dispute dans la cuisine:

- Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça!

- C'était un accident.

- Bien sûr je vais te croire! Comment as tu pu? Notre fille, Mai entendu le bruit d'une gifle, monstre! Je pars tout de suite avec les enfants.

- Tu n'as pas le droit!

- J'ai tout les droits ce sont mes enfants!

- Ils sont aussi les miens!

- Ils ont arrêtés de l'être à l'instant où j'ai compris quel homme tu était, assassin!

- Tu ne m'enlèveras pas mes enfants!

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, je ne supporterais plus que tu pose la main sur moi. Ils sortirent de la cuisine et Mai put enfin la voir: la femme était belle, petite et bien proportionnée son beau visage était déformé par la fureur, elle était enveloppée dans un beau peignoir, Mai ne parvenait pas à voir l'homme qui était derrière elle sauf qu'il était habillé pour la journée. Comme ils passaient devant elle la vision s'arrêta et Mai se réveilla dans sa chambre.

_Qui étaient ces gens?_

A suivre...

** Note:**

Alors qu'en pensez vous?

Je sais j'ai trippé grave au début en m'essayant à point de vue de Naru, mais j'étais morte de rire, puis la petite gué-guerre entre lui et Mai me fait aussi bien rire**. Si vous avez d'autres idées de farce je suis ****preneuse** même si je pense avoir trouver la prochaine ne Naru ^^.

(1) C'est énorme la première fois que j'ai tapé ce mot mon doit à fourché et j'ai mis deux relectures pour voir la faute: au lieu d'écrire Dessous j'avais marquée Fessous, chez moi les fesses on appel ça aussi le féssou hihi! les joies de l'écriture et des fautes de frappes.

(2) Tiens, j'avais jamais remarquée ... mon Dieu les japonais et les "ko".

Je répondrais à vos reviews comme il se doit, **ceux qui ne s'enregistrent pas sont inviter à trouver mes réponses sur mon profil**.

Merci et à bientôt!


	4. Third Day

Hello!

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, je suis certaine qu'il va être bouré de fautes: 1) Il est tard donc moins de relecture 2) Le correcteur d'orthographe déconne grave alors... S'il vous plaie soyez indulgents envers votre humble servante. Amusez vous bien.

Bonne lecture

**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt n'est pas ma priorité mais celle de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha.**

Gros poutous baveux!

**Third Day**

Je déteste ne pas arriver à me rendormir après un rêve, je me sens si seule dans ces cas là, quand je suis avec les autres tout va bien mais dès qu'ils partent je me retrouve livrée à moi même. Face à mes angoisses, mes peurs et mes souvenirs. Brrr en fait ce boulot m'apporte tant de problèmes, si je ne avais pas ma "famille" à mes côtés je deviendrais folle à lier. Sans rire j'ai peur de moi même, qu'est ce que je suis au final, qui suis-je? Toutes ces questions sans réponses sont insupportables, parfois je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais rencontré Naru. Et puis le soleil se lève et je sais que je vais bientôt les voir et je met tout de côté. Là ça fait trois heures que je bois du thé toute seule dans la base à contrôler les caméras et les micros, Naru sera contant le boulot est déjà fait.

Ou pas en fait, je me demande comment il va prendre ma vengeance, mais franchement il l'a amplement mérité. Je me suis beaucoup amusée hier jusqu'à sa réplique aux glaçons, au final il est aussi gamin que moi, c'était une facette de lui que je ne connaissait pas, il est plus humain à mes yeux comme ça. J'espère juste que mon petit tour marchera, cela n'a pas été facile de mélanger son dentifrice à la chlorophylle avec du wasabi puis de remettre le tout dans son tube, mais je suis fière de moi. Peut être avait-il raison je doit avoir un petit côté lutin. Heureusement que Lin-san utilise un dentifrice à l'anis sinon je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire cette farce, il n'a pas à payer le prix de notre petit jeu stupide. J'avais peur de me faire pincer mais j'entendais encore Naru et Bou-san parler alors j'ai signée mon méfait à la caméra, Lin-san n'a pas non plus dut me voir puisque Naru n'a pas débarqué pour me prendre sur le fait.

Ils devraient se lever d'ici deux heures, je vais faire le petit déjeuner histoire d'apaiser un peu Naru à son réveil sinon il pourrait me virer. Il y a au frigo de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner typiquement japonais il ne me reste qu'a faire le riz, le poisson grillé et la soupe miso. Les nori, les condiments et le nattô étant déjà près, mais bon si mon but est de faire plaisir à Naru je vais devoir accompagner tout ça de pain grillé et d'œufs. Allez je me motive pour aller au konbini acheter du bacon et c'est bien le bout du monde si je ne dégotte pas quelques tomates, champignons et des oranges fraîche. En route Mai!

Pfiouuu, enfin de retour avec tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je me met au fourneaux. J'adore cuisiner pour les autres et c'est la première fois que je le fait depuis que ma mère est morte... parfois ils me manquent tant avec papa que je suffoque. Stop Mai! Reprends-toi, tu es très heureuse de faire à manger pour tout le monde et Naru va avoir la monnaie de sa pièce pour tout ce qu'il te fait subir depuis plus d'un an. Humm! Mais c'est que ça sent bon ça, miam miam je me met moi même l'eau à la bouche, un vrai cordon bleu. Tiens j'entends du bruit, mes marmottes se lèvent, héhé Naru va vite te laver les dents mon choux. Ah? C'est moi ou j'entends une petite agitation dans sa salle de bain? Tiens, dans les dents! Oh grand patron de mon cœur, on ne joue pas avec Taniyama Mai la grande prêtresse du machiavélique. Vite finir le petit dej et mettre la table, ils disent bonjour au autres dans le couloir, ah les filles sont aussi levées. Arg les œufs, il ne doivent pas brûlés. Ils sont tous attirés dans la cuisine par la bonne odeur, bande de ventres sur pattes.

- Bonjour Mai!

- Bonjour tout le monde, le petit déjeuner est bientôt près, installez vous! Dis-je en me retournant et me retrouva en face d'une bande de gamins le matin de noël, enfin pas Lin mais c'est normal et puis Naru aussi. Oups, il est pas content, mais alors là pas content du tout, enfin bon ça lui passera bien. Je me remettais aux fourneaux en chantonnant toute guillerette: Au fait Lin-san inutile de vérifier les infos de la nuit il n'y a rien eu.

- Depuis quand es-tu levée Taniyama-san?

- Ça doit bien faire cinq heures, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors...

- Tu as encore fais un cauchemar?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bou-san, je vous raconterais tout après manger histoire de pas vous couper l'appétit.

- Non mais je m'en fiche de ça, tu vas finir par tomber malade avec tout ces rêves atroces.

- Contentons-nous d'être heureux qu'ils m'empêche juste de me rendormir et non de m'endormir en premier lieu, OK? Passez à table j'arrive.

- Je te donne un coup de main?

- Oui Ayako, prends ce qu'il y a sur le plateau, merci.

- Et moi?

- Toi Bou-san, tu récupères le pain, le beurre, la confiture, le thé et le café s'il te plaie.

- C'est tout chef?

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger en riant de bon cœur, c'est génial, c'est à ça que ressemble une vraie famille? Je suis sûr que même ceux liés par le sang ne sont pas aussi heureux que moi à ce moment... ouais jusqu'à ce que je m'installe en face de Naru quoi...

- Itadakimasu!

Ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme la pauvreté sur le monde, de toute façon j'en ai fait plein histoire qu'on puisse tous avoir tout. John, Lin-san, Madoka et Naru mangeaient plus lentement, mais je les surpris tous à sourire, fermer les yeux de contentement ou à laisser échapper un soupire satisfait. Même Naru qui se réserva trois fois de jus d'orange et deux fois de bacon.

- Taniyama-san où avez-vous appris à faire un petit déjeuner anglo-saxon?

- Ça fait des années que je n'en avais pas préparer, en fait je n'étais même pas certaine de bien me souvenir comment. Si c'est bon John je suis contente.

- C'est délicieux, merci beaucoup.

- A bon je pensai que c'était pour faire plaisir à Naru?

- Un peu aussi j'avoue Bou-san, j'avais peur qu'il ne ma vire à cause de ma blague.

- Haha! Mai voyons s'il ne l'a pas fait hier, c'est qu'il n'en a pas l'intention.

- Hier peut être, mais ce matin il aurait pu avoir envie.

- Pourquoi aurait-il changer d'avis entre temps?

Lin-san se mit à tousser dans sa serviette à moins qu'il ne cache un rire.

- Et bien tu vois Ayako, Naru c'est gentiment venger hier soir donc ce matin moi aussi.

- QUOI? Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

- Il a mit des glaçons dans mon lit.

Ils explosèrent tous de rire: Et bien Naru-chan je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi, petit farceur!

- Bou-san tu serais surpris, dit-il mystérieusement.

- Et alors? Tu as fais quoi Mai?

- Hier soir quand vous discutiez, j'ai mélanger son dentifrice avec du wasabi.

Nouvelle explosion de rires, Bou-san riait tellement qu'il en pleurait: Hahaha énorme et ça...ça à marcher?

- Vu comment il me fusille du regard et le bruit que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, on dirait bien. Hein, Naru?

- Tout à fait Mai, ton piège a très bien marché.

- Allez Naru sans rancunes, admet que c'était bien trouvé moi j'admets bien que le coup des glaçons étaient super. Et puis tu l'as dis toi même, il y a du lutin en moi.

Il ne pipait mot.

- Comme gage de bonne volonté je t'ai racheter un tube de dentifrice tout neuf. Je le lui tendit et il le prit.

- Merci bien et il se leva pour rejoindre la base.

- Tu as tout faux Naru-chan, Mai est un démon.

- Bou-san!

Et nous avons continué à nous chamailler tout en débarrassant puis nous avons rejoins Naru et Lin à la base. Allez, fin de la pause, au boulot tout le monde! Et moi la première...

* * *

Après que Mai eu fait le compte rendu de son rêve, ils discutèrent des options à leur disposition quand on sonna à la porte.

- Mai va voir qui c'est!

- Ouais ouais!

Il s'agissait de Mélanie accompagné d'une jeune femme que Mai ne connaissait pas.

- Salut Mai-chan! Elle profita de sa surprise pour lui faire la bise.

- Kleze-san?

- Je t'en pris appel moi Mélanie ou même Mel c'est encore mieux, je vous ai amené Yumi-chan car elle ne pouvait pas conduire, Yumi-chan je te présente Taniyama Mai-chan, c'est une grande médium.

- Enchantée Taniyama-san.

- Moi de même Miuchi-san, entrez je vous en pris.

Yumi était une jolie jeune femme ayant à peu près le même âge que Mélanie, elle semblais très mal à l'aise de se retrouver là après les événements qui l'avait conduite à l'hôpital. _Quoi de plus normal_. Elle avait un bandage à la tête et des hématomes sur le visage et les bras, mais elle avança tout de même.

- Naru, Miuchi-san est arrivée, annonça Mai en entrant dans la base, Mélanie-san l'accompagne.

- Salut les garçons, dit-elle avec un grand sourire et en agitant la main, hop là des nouvelles têtes? Viens Yumi-chan je vais te présenter mes nouveaux copains, elle s'approcha de Lin et de Naru.

- Voici le patron Shibuya Kazuya-sama, attention il n'aime pas trop les gens ni qu'on le touche, lui dit-elle en aparté avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci de ces précisions Kleze-san.

- A ton service, Naru. Dit-elle avec malice.

- Bonjour Miuchi-san.

- Enchantée Shibuya-san.

- Voici Lin-san, elle lui fit à lui aussi la bise sous les yeux incrédules du reste de la bande sauf Mai qui commençait à s'y habituer. _Un vrai tsunami cette Mélanie-chan. _Pensa t-elle en souriant. C'est un authentique gentleman tu peux lui faire confiance.

- Et puis les autres je ne les connais pas encore, mais ils ont tous l'air charmant non?

- Voici Matsuzaki Ayako, notre miko, Takigawa Houshou il est moine, Hara Masako qui est médium, Yatsuhara Osamu que vous avez eu au téléphone et John Brown notre prêtre exorciste.

Ils se saluèrent mutuellement, Mélanie les saluaient aussi de loin. Elle pris Yumi par les épaules:

- Tu vois ils sont parfaitement préparés, ils ont même un exorciste Catholique il n'y a rien à craindre.

Yumi la regarda avec reconnaissance: Merci d'être venu Mel , je ne sais pas si je serais arrivée à revenir sans toi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais si voyons tu es super courageuse et puis les amies sont là pour ça non? Ça va aller? Elle se recula pour mieux la voir.

- Oui! Dit-elle fermement le regard sec et assuré, Mélanie la pris dans ses bras.

- _T'es trop mimi!_ Dit-elle en français, puis la relâcha, bon c'est pas que je veux pas rester avec toi mais je pense que Naru va préférer ne pas m'avoir dans ses pattes pendant qu'il te questionne, en fait c'est pas les gens qu'il aime pas, c'est que moi, par ce que je l'ai taquiné la dernière fois, chuchota t-elle au grand amusement des autres. Ça ira?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Si il t'embête appel moi je suis à côté avec Mai-chan, OK?

- Oui vas-y.

- Hein? Mai n'eut pas le temps de protester plus en avant les élucubrations de Mélanie que cette dernière l'attrapait par le bras et l'emmenait dehors: Je te l'empruntes Naru, OK?

Le silence régnait dans la pièce après leur départ puis Ayako et Bou-san s'éclipsèrent après s'être excuser. Et Yatsuhara annonça qu'il devait partir afin de continuer ses recherches.

- Vas-y, c'est bon. Une fois partit, Naru se retourna vers Yumi:

- Installez-vous Miuchi-san, nous allons commencer.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon d'hiver, Mai et les autres racontaient les derniers développements de l'affaire à Mélanie:

- Et à votre avis, parmi tout ces personnes qui sont mortes ici lesquels sont le plus susceptible d'être les nuisibles dont vous parlez?

- Pour moi, avança Ayako, c'est le père de la petite Minako, il l'a tué, sa femme la découvert et il s'est suicidé. Maintenant il cherche d'autres proies.

- Et qui l'aiderais dans cette tache?

- Peut-être qu'on ne sait pas tout sur cette histoire il y a des chances que Yatsuhara-san tombe sur de nouvelles informations aujourd'hui.

- Moi je pense que c'est la première femme qui c'est suicidée ici, celle que Mai a vue. Elle tue la nouvelle femme de son mari par jalousie puis lui et sa mère. Et c'est le père de Minako qui a effectivement tué sa fille qui s'est allié avec elle.

- Et toi Mai?

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais je ne le ressent pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont les coupables.

- Tu pencherais plus pour le fils et la mère?

- Peut-être. Ça pourrait être logique, il pourrait avoir tué sa deuxième épouse pour X raisons, dissimuler son corps et comme il voulait récupérer ses enfants il prend ceux des autres.

- Moi je suis plus d'accord avec toi Mai, même si les fantômes ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, il y a quelque chose de troublant. Si on tient compte de la victimologie toutes sont des filles pré-pubères, les tueurs en séries ou les pervers ont des préférences très marquées. Sexe, taille, âge, couleur de cheveux ça fait partie de leurs fantasmes. Et le premier enlèvement est antérieur à la mort de ce deuxième homme, ce n'est pas forcément lui, du coup ça nous laisse les trois premiers morts. La première femme ne peut être exclue mais si c'était elle, pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué les enfants de son mari? Il faudrait connaître leurs âges au moment de leur départ. Mais si la deuxième femme est bien morte ici, tuée par elle ou son mari, elle est peut être la femme que voit Kenji-chan et elle aurait tentée d'aider les autres enfants, sans résulta cependant. Sinon cela peut être le mari, mort par accident ou tué par sa première femme, ou même la seconde si elle est ici. Et sa mère à lui pourrait très bien l'aider non?

- Heu... Mélanie-san où avez vous appris toutes ces choses?

- J'aime les romans policiers et j'ai étudier la criminologie, les tueurs en série tout ces trucs, dit-elle avec un sourire, mes étude d'histoire m'ont appris à avoir un fort esprit critique. Tu en penses quoi Mai?

- Ça me paraît plausible en effet. Et vous ?

- Expliqué comme ça, c'est faisable mais je reste sur ma version: le père de Minako. Et toi Bou-san?

- Je ne suis plus si sûr, cette explication ma plais bien, même si on ne peut jurer de rien. Dites Mélanie-san tant qu'on vous a sous la main et que vous avez l'air de bien aimer taquiner Naru, devinez ce que Mai lui... Ils continuèrent a bavarder joyeusement jusqu'à ce que la porte de la base ne s'ouvre:

- Mai thé!

- Et voilà l'esclavage reprend, dit elle en se levant.

- Il a pas peur celui-là, je te donne un coup de main Mai?

- Merci Mélanie-san.

Ayako et Bou-san rejoignirent la base:

- Alors ça c'est bien passé?

- Miuchi-san nous a été très utile, n'est ce pas Shibuya-san?

- Oui en effet.

Mai et Mélanie entrèrent avec le thé:

- Alors ne t'inquiètes pas Naru, Mai a été très sage cette fois. Elle lui tendit sa tasse qu'il prit sans hésitations et porta à ses lèvres.

- Par contre moi je m'en suis donnée à cœur joie!

Il faillit recraché sont thé:

-Mais non c'est une blague, ton thé est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Yumi qui se rapprocha d'elle pour demander des explications que cette dernière s'empressa de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire, puis une fois le calme revenue finirent leurs thé et prirent congé, Mai les raccompagna à la porte:

- Mai surtout si tu as besoin d'aide pour Naru appel moi,ou pour n'importe quoi OK? Elle lui tendit un bout de papier.

- Sans faute, merci. Yumi-san ce fut un plaisir.

- Merci, j'espère que vous arriverez vite à chasser ces choses.

- C'est notre travail, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Une fois de retour à la base Naru leur fit un compte rendu de la déposition de Yumi qui en substance était la même que Saya, à quelques points près: Yumi était certaine que c'était un homme qui l'avait battue et elle avait entendu des flash comme dans la vision de Mai.

- Ça veut dire que l'un des deux hommes est forcément coupable, écoutes Naru, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ça mais Mélanie-san a eu une bonne suggestion.

Elle et Bou-san exposèrent la nouvelle hypothèse aux autres, quand ils eurent fini Naru demanda:

- Alors Mai tu n'as plus de doutes quant à son éventuelle implication dans cette affaire? Elle lui rendit son regard déterminé.

- Plus aucuns en effet et toi?

- Non plus et cette hypothèse me semble sensé comme les autres, Hara-san du nouveau?

- Tout à l'heure j'ai sentis que les esprits s'agitaient et je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois avoir perçue quelque chose dehors, c'est nouveau comme si ça avait été attiré ici l'espace d'un instant puis aurait reflué.

- Très bien, mangeons rapidement et nous irons jeté un coup d'œil après. Ils avalèrent vite fait des restes de la veille et sortirent, Masako les entraîna dans le fond du jardin à l'orée du petit bois:

- Il y a quelque chose pas là, plusieurs esprits sont prisonniers. Elle les conduisit plus en profondeur sur ce qui ressemblait à un ancien sentier laissé à l'abandon, ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une petite construction en béton dont les accès étaient condamnés par des planches. Ces dernières s'avérèrent mal fixées et à moitié pourries, il n'eurent aucun mal à les arrachées. Une fois entrés ils constatèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un atelier d'architecte, sur le bureau était mis en évidence une plaque au nom de Aoki Akira.

- Ce doit être l'atelier du père de Goro qui est mort pendant la construction de la maison, cet construction n'apparaît pas sur les papiers du cadastre.

Ils fouillèrent là pièce sans résultats quand Naru remarqua que le tapie sur lequel était posé l'un des bureaux portait des traces d'usure plus prononcé, comme si on avait bouger à de nombreuses reprises le bureau.

- Il y a quelque chose sous ce bureau, Bou-san aide moi. Ils dégagèrent l'élément et enlevèrent le tapi sous lequel se trouvait une trappe. John eu du mal à l'ouvrir car elle était renforcée de béton:

- On dirait un abris antiatomique Shibuya-san.

- Descendons pour mieux voir, Lin passe moi une lampe.

Pour atteindre la pièce ils devaient descendre dans une colonne de béton à l'aide d'une lourde échelle et ils atteignirent enfin leur but. Naru actionna un interrupteur qui alluma des ampoules nu au plafond leur permettant de voir où ils étaient. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce elle aussi de béton qui avait dû subir un incendie, deux lits en fer forgé, des étagères calcinés et renversées au sol ainsi qu'un petit cabinet de toilette, une table et des chaises. Voilà tout le mobilier qu'abritait la pièce partiellement brulée.

- Je me demande pourquoi tout n'a pas brulé?

- C'est à cause de la trappe Ayako, la pièce doit être hermétiquement clause donc le feu n'a pas pu se propagé.

- Et bien là Mai tu m'étonne, tu t'y connais en physique?

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous voulez bien tous le croire Bou-san.

Masako vacilla en avant: Mai tu sens ça toi aussi?

- Quoi cette odeur acre et lourde?

- Oui.

- Ce doit être le feu.

- Non Mai c'est autre chose, je ne me sens pas bien, je vais remon... elle s'évanoui tout à coup, Bou-san la rattrapa in extremis. Ayako se précipita vers elle: elle n'est qu'évanouie.

- Naru-chan ça va être coton de la remonter, John donne moi un coup de main!

Ils se préparèrent tous à sortir, Lin Naru et Mai les derniers alors qu'elle avait déjà grimpée quelques barreaux Mai vit étinceler quelque chose sous une étagère.

- Naru il y a un truc là je vais jetée un œil OK?

- On t'attend là haut, dit-il en gravissant les dernières marches, se retournant ils vit Mai en bas de l'échelle:

- C'est un appareil photo Naru, elle brandissait l'objet.

- Remonte le.

- Oui chef! Elle était à mis chemin quand des bruits de coups retentirent en bas et qu'elle entendait les ampoules explosées les unes après les autres.

- NARU! Cria t-elle apeurée puis elle fût attirée vers le bas avec une telle force qu'ils n'eurent le temps de rien faire, Noooon! Ils la virent tombé lourdement sur le sol puis être rapidement tirée sur le côté:

- Mai! Naru s'apprêtait à descendre quand la trappe se referma violemment. Les séparant d'elle, ils furent rejoint par John qui avait entendu leurs cris et les coups:

_Par le pouvoir divin qui vous a été confié,_

_Vous, Raphaël,Prince de la milice céleste, soyez_

_ nous vous en supplions _

_notre protecteur contre la méchanceté et les embûches des démons,_

_De Satan et de tous les mauvais Esprits qui parcourent le Monde pour la perte des âmes._

_Saint Raphaël Archange,_

_Défendez-nous dans le combat!_

_Amen!(1)_

Les bruits cessèrent tout à coup et la trappe vola en éclat sous leurs yeux ébahis:

- Taniyama-san? Ça va? Demanda Lin en descendant le premier.

- Oui Lin-san ça va, j'ai juste mal à la tête, venez m'aider, s'il vous plaie.

Il la trouva assise contre un mur, la tête entre les mains, une fois qu'il l'eut aidé à remonté elle s'affala par terre:

- Naru je veux une augmentation!

- Plus tard, que c'est il passé?

- Ça te gêne si on parle de tout ça à la base, je me fait du soucie pour Masako. Elle avait les cheveux en vrac et quelques contusions minimes.

- Matsuzaki-san devrais aussi vous examiner Mai-san.

- Merci, John.

Elle arriva à rejoindre sans aide la base et s'assit sur son fauteuil, quand elle la vu Ayako poussa un soupir:

- Mai mais qu'est ce qu'y t'es encore arrivé?

- Je pense que les esprits me détestent définitivement. Lin expliqua l'incident pendant qu'elle se laissait ausculté docilement.

- Mai!

- Quoi encore? dit-elle fatigué.

- Regardes tes poignets! Ils regardèrent tous ses poignets marqués par d'horribles bleus, et tes chevilles! Dit-elle en rabattant ses chaussettes, elles aussi portaient de vilains hématomes en forme de doigts, on aurait dit que plusieurs personnes les avaient saisies.

- Qu'est ce...? Ça fait même pas mal! Dit-elle étonné.

- Que c'est-il passé en bas Mai?

- Je revenais avec l'appareil, tiens d'ailleurs je l'ai oublier désolée Naru, puis tout à commencer à bouger j'ai été attirée vers le bas et tirée contre le mur et... c'est tout. Elle haussa les épaules, impuissante.

- Tu as aussi une belle bosse derrière le crane, mais au moins ça veux dire que tu n'as pas de commotion puisque le choc se diffuse vers l'extérieur.

Ils installèrent ensuite des caméras dans la nouvelle salle, examinèrent l'apareil photo et attendirent le réveil de Masako ainsi que le retour de Yatsuhara. Quand Masako revînt à elle, Mai lui donna une tasse de thé:

- Tu vas mieux Masako?

- Oui merci Mai, je suis désolée.

- Tu as perçu quoi en bas?

- Il y a beaucoup d'esprits dans cette pièce, des enfants, elles sont toutes incapables de partir... elles ont tellement peur c'était insupportable. Les pauvres... elle pleurait silencieusement de compassion pour ces pauvres âmes arrachées trop tôt à la vie.

Yatsuhara arriva sur ces entrefaites avec un gros dossier sous le bras, ils ne semblait pas très bien et très triste. _Qu'a t il donc découvert?_

- Bah alors Shonen ça va pas fort on dirait?

- Non j'ai eu une salle journée et vous aussi on dirait.

- Tout va bien, alors qu'est ce que tu as trouvé?

- Plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité, j'étais entrain de faire choux blanc à la bibliothèque quand on m'a conseillé d'aller parler avec une voisine qui habite ici depuis les années soixante-dix alors âgée de 12ans, elle connaissait bien la plus part de ceux qui ont habité là et comme elle adore l'histoire elle m'a donné de nombreux détails :

La première victime Etsuko morte en 1975, s'est bien suicidée dans sa baignoire en s'ouvrant les veines comme Mai l'a vu dans son rêve, mais on en a peu parlé parce que le sujet est tabou. Il paraîtrait que Goro était un homme charmant, beau et apprécié de tous, même si elle, ne l'a jamais aimée. Elle m'a raconté qu'il lui avait toujours déplus car enfant il la regardait bizarrement, sa mère Fumié était une femme étrange à moitié folle et très soumise à son fils, mais violente envers les autres. La seconde femme Hanae était une très belle femme, bonne et douce envers chacun mais elle avait un fort caractère et ne se laissait pas faire par sa belle mère qui la détestait. Ils eurent trois enfants: Yuriko l'ainée est née en 1977, Yuichi un garçon naît en 1982 puis ils ont une petite Shoko en 1986. C'est deux mois après sa naissance que Hanae disparaît mystérieusement, Akamatsu-san qui était amie avec elle n'a jamais crue à cette histoire d'amant, pour elle Goro l'avait tué et s'était débarrassé du corps dans les bois. Elle pense que Yuriko savait quelque chose car elle avait très peur de son père et quand il mourut avec sa mère en 93, elle aurait paru très soulagée. C'est elle qui a découvert le corps de son père dans le hall ainsi que celui de sa grand mère à priori ils ne sont pas arrivés à sortir à temps.

La maison a donc été vendu et le drame de la petite Minako est arrivé, mais avant cela des choses étranges se produisaient dans la maison, Sugishita disait quelques mois avant la catastrophe que la maison était maudite, hanté. C'était un homme admirable et très sensible selon Akamatsu-san, il adorait ses enfants et voulait déménager mais Minako disparue et il se suicida deux nuits plus tard en absorbant du poison. La famille était dévastée et pendant les funérailles, il parait qu'une des nièces du défunt âgée de 16ans aurait dit elle aussi que la maison était maudite, qu'elle le sentait et ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici.

Puis la maison fut acheté par un couple âgé les Shima, trois ans plus tard leur fils aîné vînt s'installé chez eux avec sa femme et ces trois enfants: un garçon et deux filles. Leurs deux filles et une amie disparurent cinq mois plus tard, Akamatsu-san ne les connaissait pas très bien mais doute que l'homme arrêté pour ces crime fut le coupable. Elle le connaissait peu mais c'était un enfant du pays un peu simple tous le savait, il avait été condamné pour exhibitionnisme quelques temps plus tôt. Certes il était en possession de photo des filles mais tout les médecins qu'il vit le déclarèrent incapable de nuire. Pour elle, comme les parents s'étaient eux aussi plainent de choses étranges dans la maison, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la même chose qui avait enlevé Minako. Les Fujimori qui habitèrent huit ans ici avec leurs deux garçons n'eurent aucun problèmes. Puis vinrent les Himura et tout recommença.

- Waouh! Tu parles d'une histoire ça pourrait expliquer certaines cho...

- Ce n'est hélas, pas fini Bou-san, je suis retourné faire des recherches pour les photos que vous vouliez et j'ai découvert une chose: entre 1976 et 1993 vingt-sept fillettes disparurent à Mito et dans sa région, toutes entre sept et quatorze ans. Toutes ont disparu au milieu de la journée entre 15h30 et 17h, aucunes ne fut jamais retrouvées et plusieurs témoins se souvenaient avoir vu une fourgonnette blanche stationnant près des lieux des drames ainsi qu'une vieille dame promenant son chien. Alors j'ai un peu fouiné et j'ai découvert que Goro avait justement une camionnette blanche et d'après Akamatsu-san la famille avait un chien qui correspondait à celui décrit par les témoins.

- Putain ça ferait trente et une victimes? Celles dans la pièce caché?

- Il y a des chances Bou-san, je pense que Goro-san et sa mère sont ceux qui ont essayer d'enlever Saya-chan.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont comme Urado?

- Non, sinon rien n'aurais pu les empêcher de s'en prendre à Saya-chan, mais nous savons que d'autres esprits leur font face. Ils ne sont pour l'instant que des fantômes, nous pouvons donc nous en débarrasser. Bou-san tu t'en chargera ce soir quand la nuit sera tombée en attendant reposez vous tous, la nuit risque d'être mouvementée.

**Third Night**

Après avoir installé une barrière dans la base Bou-san se positionna dans le hall dos à l'entrée, les autres s'étaient éparpillés autour de lui. Il expira puis commença à chanter:

_Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan_

_sendamakaroshada sowataya untarata_

_kan man._

_Naumaku sanmanda danan on boron_

_On sunba nisunba un bazara un hakku..._

La température chuta de façon drastique et un concert de sons retentirent: pleurs, rires, hurlements d'agonies. Puis soudain toutes les lumières se mirent à clignoter et de violents coups retentirent du sol au plafond. Le mobilier commença à trembler et bientôt des objets furent lancés en tout sens heurtant parfois l'une des personnes présentes. John pris un mauvais coup à la tête et perdit connaissance, Ayako, Lin et Yatsuhara porche de lui le ramenèrent dans la base, Bou-san soutenaît Masako qui avait du mal à supporter ce déluge de manifestation, Mai et Naru fermaient la marche. C'est alors qu'elles apparurent, formes vaporeuses et déchiquetées criant, implorant, suppliant aux vivants de les aider, de faire cesser cet enfer.

- Les âmes des enfants, elles cherchent la délivrance dit Masako. Elles ont si peur!

- Pour l'instant on doit se mettre à couvert derrière la barrière Masako, dépêchons.

Un vacarme retenti derrière eux, la console de l'entré était tombé, se retournant Mai faillit prendre en pleine tête un énorme bibelot mais elle réussit à l'éviter de justesse en se poussant sur la gauche s'éloignant ainsi de la porte, mais elle ne pu éviter la collision avec l'un des esprits. Elle eu une vision d'horreur, elle assista au supplice de l'une des petites victimes et compris enfin de quelle natures étaient ces crimes.

- Mai dépêches-toi!

- Oh Dieux miséricordieux...je sais... ce chien il les a toutes...

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de parler plus, que le vacarme se calma et que retentissait un cri inhumain:

_NOOOOOONN!_

Mai fut empoignée à la gorge et suspendu dans les airs, elle suffoquait, se débattait tentant de se défendre. Les autres tentèrent de l'aider mais ils subissaient un déferlement de Kamaitachi les empêchant de l'atteindre, Bou-san et Ayako firent tout leur possible. Ils prièrent avec tout ce qu'ils avaient, mettant plus de foie, de volontés et de pouvoir dans leurs mots qu'ils ne pensaient en être capable. Pourtant ils ne progressaient pas assez et bientôt Mai ne bougea plus et tomba inerte au sol les yeux grands ouverts.

Mai était ailleurs, elle voyageait plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, puis elle s'arrêta et vit ses parents qui l'attendaient le visage si triste. _Ne veulent-ils pas me revoir?_

- Bonjour mon cœur, dit son père avec un doux sourire.

- Papa! Maman! Elle se jeta dans leurs bras heureuse comme jamais, ils l'étreignirent de toutes leurs forces.

- Comme tu nous as manqué mon bébé, sa mère avait toujours la même bonne odeur rassurante et son père cette force inébranlable. Mais tu ne dois pas rester, tu as des choses à faire.

- Quoi? Non, je...

- Regarde ma fille, regarde ceux qui t'aiment.

Mai regarda en elle même et vit les autres accourir vers son corps, Ayako lui faire un massage cardiaque et du bouche à bouche avec acharnement. Masako et Yatsuhara qui pleuraient, John évanoui, Bou-san qui lui hurlait dessus et Lin agenouillé les yeux tristes. Et Naru, _oh Naru_ ses yeux étaient écarquillés , épouvantés et ils se vidaient peu à peu de toute vie, de toute émotions.

- Naru NON!

- Tu vois, tu ne doit pas les laisser, ils ont trop besoin de toi mon ange. Tu as des choses très importantes à faire, tu dois devenir plus forte, tu dois achever ce que nous avons commencé.

A ce moment là elle vit plusieurs autres personnes autour de ses parents, tous avaient un sourire chaleureux et Gene se trouvait avec eux. Il y avait des gens de toutes les nationalités de tout les âges et tous ils semblaient tenir à elle, une belle femme asiatique à côté de Gene lui pris la main: Prends soin de toi et de lui s'il te plaie. Et Ils disparurent tous excepté ses parents et Gene:

- Il est temps ma fille, tache de revenir ici le plus tard possible, que notre protection j'accompagne.

- Papa, maman je ne comprend rien.

- N'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons tendrement Mai. Et ne t'inquiètes pas ton guide te révélera ce que tu dois apprendre.

Elle se retourna vers Gene qui lui sourit et lui prit la main: Viens avec-moi!

Il l'entraîna à sa suite, ses parents s'éloignaient:

- Je vous aime!

Elle fit une chute sans fin , tomba à travers les nuages puis elle vit son but et quand elle traversa la maison et ses étages elle vit toute son histoire et celle des personnes liées à elle. Toutes les informations s'engouffraient en elle, dans sa tête les images se bousculaient dans des flash lumineux, elle hurla de douleur. Et tombait toujours plus vite, à l'agonie, souffrant au-delàs du supportable dans l'unique but de retrouver cette étincelle de vie, qui semblait si lointaine hors de sa porté. Elle tendit la main pour la saisir.

Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes que Mai ne réagissait pas, Ayako s'acharnait à ne pas lâcher:

- Reviens Mai! Reviens!

- Mai allez nous fait pas ça! N'abandonne pas comme ça! Criait Bou-san qui tournait en rond tel un lion en cage, John repris conscience et comprenant la situation s'agenouilla pour prier avec ferveur. Masako et Yatsuhara pleuraient en silence, Lin à genoux lui aussi observait Ayako tenter l'impossible. Naru était debout, il ne comprenait pas, il avait peur, plus peur que jamais, il ne voulait pas avoir peur ni rien ressentir et surtout pas cette douleur au fond de l'âme, cette déchirure. Mai ne peux pas partir elle aussi, elle n'a pas le droit il ne lui a pas donné la permission nom d'un chien!

Lin ferma les yeux de Mai et empoigna la main de Ayako:

- C'est fini elle ne reviendra plus. Ayako se dégagea en le poussant avec force.

- Non! Je ne le permettrais pas! Elle recommença à compresser sa poitrine quand Bou-san posa lui aussi ses mains sur les siennes.

- Ayako ça fait plus de dix minutes maintenant, arrête! Mai est morte! Dit-il en pleurant, elle se jeta sur lui et le frappa de ses points.

-Non! Je ne veux pas, ses larmes coulaient abondamment et sa voie se fit plus faible et verbalisa la pensée de chacun: Ce n'est pas juste! Tous pleurèrent à cet instant prenant conscience de la vérité... Mai était morte. Les larmes de Naru commençaient à couler quand il vit les yeux de Mai s'ouvrir soudainement.

- Mai? Explosa t-il de surprise et de joie, mais a cet instant elle se redressa pour pousser un long hurlement, c'était un hurlement de douleur et de peur, insupportable qui les transperça tous. Son regard était vide et sa bouche grande ouverte, ce crie était comme une torture. Puis elle retomba inerte au sol, ils se précipitèrent tous, Ayako prit son pouls et éclata en sanglots:

- Elle est vivante!

A suivre...

**Notes:**

Ça vous à plu?

(1) Oui j'ai changé la prière parce que vois franchement pas le rapport d'utiliser la même prière pour exorciser un démon et un esprit. C'est pas franchement la même chose.

Franchement je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai même faillis vous laissez dans le flou quant au sort de Mai mais je me suis dit que c'était trop vache. J'ai bien fais? Bon il reste deux chapitres à écrire, je me dépêches de mettre la suite. Même si c'est la première fic que je publie aussi vite ^^.

Je répondrais à vos reviews comme il se doit, **ceux qui ne s'enregistrent pas sont inviter à trouver mes réponses sur mon profil**.

Bises!


	5. Fourth Day

Yo!

Je sais, je sais je suis genre méga à la bourre pour ce chapitre mais bon... je vous passerais les détailles mais j'en ai ch*%¤ des ronds de chapeaux. Et puis j'avais besoin de me prendre une journée de repos. Voilà le dénouement tant attendu, à la base ça devait être super glauque mais j'ai réussie a faire ça soft de façon tout à fait satisfaisante. Vive moi! Du coup je vais voir mon rating à la baisse!

J'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra pas vos attentes.

Bisous!

**Disclaimer****: Ghost Hunt n'est pas ma priorité mais celle de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha.**

Bonne lecture à vous tous!

**Fourth Day**

Je n'ai pas dormis, je n'y suis pas arrivé même en sachant que tout allait bien. Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, les images, les sons, les odeurs et les sentiments qui m'ont traversé. Même installé pour dormir je n'y suis pas arrivé, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je revoyait Mai. Mai suspendu dans les airs, Mai suffoquant ses pieds battant les airs de moins en moins vite, Mai tombant au sol inerte, les yeux vides. Cela correspond si peu à Mai tel que je la connais, cette horrible image restait gravé sur ma rétine comme brulée à jamais, et ses affreuses sensations. Mon Dieu je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule chose: ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas la réalité, ça ne peux pas être réel. Mai ne pouvait simplement pas être morte et puis un grand trou dans ma poitrine c'est formé tandis que la vérité me frappais, une douleur insupportable que je tentais par tout les moyens de refouler m'envahis. C'était dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans mes entrailles et dans mes os. Une douleur inégalé comme si mon monde ne tournait plus, comme si plus rien n'existait. Mai était morte et j'étais mort avec elle, je ne désirais plus que cette mort, rapide et salvatrice afin que cette ignoble souffrance prenne fin.

Et alors que je la regardais me semblait-il pour la dernière fois, je vis ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Un déferlement de joie, ici encore jamais expérimenté explosa tandis que je l'appelais. Puis je la vie se redresser avec une soudaineté surnaturelle et elle cria. Un crie de souffrance et de peur absolu, primitif c'était comme si elle crachait hors d'elle la mort qui s'attardait encore en son sein.(1) Puis elle a de nouveau perdu connaissance, Matsuzaki c'est précipité et l'a finalement déclarée non seulement vivante mais après l'avoir ausculté hors de tout dangers. Nous l'avons installé à la base et nous sommes préparés à dormir sur place, enfin moi je me suis juste enroulé dans une couverture et je l'ai regardé toute le nuit à l'affut du moindre changement, du moindre mouvement. Elle n'a pas bougée, ni dit quoi que ce soit, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle fasse partie de ceux qui marmonnent dans leur sommeil. Mais rien, la nuit c'est lentement écoulée et chaque fois que je fermais les yeux de faiblesse, son image me revenait et son crie terrifiant.

J'ai fini par me lever peu avant le levé du soleil afin de contempler le ciel, de voir de mes propre yeux qu'hier n'était pas le dernier jour de ma vie, comme je l'ai cru. Pour croire de nouveau à l'existence d'un future je devais être le témoin de sa résurrection.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis allongé sur l'un des canapés déplié de la base et le jour pointe à peine. Il noie de pourpre et d'or la pièce où tout mes amis dorment, c'est presque comme dans un rêve, je me lève sans bruits et mon regard passe sur eux doucement. Ayako est endormit juste à côté de moi une main posé sur le matelas, Masako elle, dorait carrément dans le lit avec moi, roulée en boule comme une enfant dans mon dos, je passe doucement ma main sur sa tête sans l'éveiller, un petit sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Bou-san ronfle doucement plus loin dans un fauteuil avec John, ce dernier a un bandage à la tête, tout deux emmitouflés dans la même couverture qui menace de tomber. Je m'approche doucement d'eux pour la rajuster, Lin-san et Yatsuhara dorment paisiblement dans l'autre canapé non déplié, mais aucun signes de Naru. Ils sont tous si paisibles, mon cœur déborde alors d'amour pour eux, cet amour est presque suffoquant et m'emplis de joie et de tristesse. Comment ai-je pensé ne serais-ce qu'un instant à les abandonner, je suis tellement désolée pardonnez-moi. Mes yeux cherchèrent Naru sur les écrans et je le vis, assit solitaire sur les marches de la véranda, contemple t-il le levé du soleil?

Je me dirige vers la port et se faisant je remarque une couverture abandonnée au sol, je la ramasse et m'en recouvre, hum elle sent Naru. Une odeur d'homme bien à lui, s'y mélangeant plusieurs senteurs: son parfum musqué, un peu de sueur, du thé et une délicieuse fragrance de vieux papiers. Tout en marchant silencieusement à sa rencontre les battements de mon cœur accélèrent, comme si mon destin se trouvait là, à son côté. La porte est ouverte, il ne m'a pas encore entendu et je regarde moi aussi le soleil entamer sa lente ascension journalière, des larmes commencent à couler doucement sur mes joues. Pour la beauté de ce moment, son côté éphémère, cette naissance nouvelle qui me semble à l'instant si analogue à mon retour dans ce monde. Je me demande si sa renaissance est aussi douloureuse que fut la mienne?

Quand je posais à nouveau mes yeux sur Naru il regardait toujours devant lui, je me rapprochais de lui jusqu'à ce que le bas de ma couverture ne le frôle. Il leva les yeux sur moi et je lis en eux plus que je n'y avait jamais vu. Du soulagement, du bonheur et de la douleur:

- Pourquoi pleurs-tu Mai? Sa voie était un doux chuchotement à mes oreilles, comme j'aimerais qu'elle soit toujours la première à retentir chaque matins de mes jours. Je lui offris un sourire humide et m'assis à ses côtés.

- Je me demandais si le soleil souffrait quand il reprenait vie, j'ai de la peine pour lui. Ma voie était un chuchotement claire qui m'était étranger. Il regarda à nouveau le soleil et médita mes paroles un moment, puis appuyant son épaule contre la mienne me dit calmement.

- Je ne sais pas mais je penserais à lui demander de ta part. Mon rire alla ricoché contre les parois de la véranda, je l'aimais tant. Il frissonna:

- Tu as froid Naru? Lui demandais-je tout en ouvrant la couverture, il prit le bout de celle-ci et se colla à moi, tout en rabattant bien la couverture sur nous nos deux silhouettes.

- Merci.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui, c'était étrange... pas comme un rêve qui se réalise. Non, l'intimité que nous partagions à ce moment n'était pas romantique. C'était un peu plus compliqué, c'était un moment d'acceptation et de réflexion. Nous restâmes en silence quelques minutes puis je mis ma tête sur l'épaule de Naru:

- Tu sais pour le soleil. Je crois que même s'il souffre il est heureux. Il pencha sa tête contre la mienne.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que la vie est magnifique, le soleil doit être heureux de revoir ceux qui lui sont chers.

- Même si il aime aussi ceux qu'il contemple de l'autre côté? Il avait très bien comprit le double sens de mes paroles.

- Bien sûr, il sait qu'il les reverra plus tard.

Soudain Naru me pris dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux, il me sera fort contre lui. L'espace d'une seconde je ne su quoi faire, puis je lui rendis avec plaisir son embrassade, j'avais besoin de contactes humains. De son contacte à lui, lui qui était la raison de mon retour.

- Restons juste comme ça quelques instant Mai, je veux être certain que tu es bien là.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Naru, je suis là avec toi.

Nous restâmes enlacés quelques instants puis Naru défit peu à peu son emprise sur moi, jusqu'à ce que son front touche le mien et que son visage soit proche, bien trop proche pour mon équilibre émotionnel.

- Je n'en ferais pas une habitude Mai, me chuchota t-il tout en glissant sa main derrière mon cou pour me saisir doucement la nuque.

- Je ne m'y attends pas, tu sais.

Il se rapprocha encore, ses lèvres frôlant presque les miennes.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, tu est... une femme très exigeante Mai. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, grave et je sus ce qu'il comptait faire quand ses paupière commencèrent à s'abaissées doucement, très doucement. Je sentais son souffle brulant sur mes lèvres, je le sentis hésiter quelques seconde puis je sentis ses lèvres s'approchées, doucement comme une brise.

- Mai a disparut! Entendis-je alors Ayako crier frénétiquement. (2)

* * *

Ayako fut la première à se réveillée et ne trouvant plus Mai à sa place, paniqua :

- Mai a disparut!

Tous se réveillèrent en sursaut et constatèrent à leur tour que Mai n'était plus là, Lin se précipitait sur les écrans quand Naru arriva avec Mai:

- Pas la peine d'ameuter la terre entière Matsuzaki-san, Mai était avec moi. Il ne paraissait pas très amène et Mai semblait un peu perdue. Ayako et Bou-san se jetèrent sur elle l'étreignant lui demandant si tout allait bien, si elle avait besoin de quoi que se soit.

- Calmez-vous, déjà je me sentirais moins gênée, ils la relâchèrent, merci bien. Et je ne serais pas contre une petite tasse de thé et à manger.

- J'y vais!

Masako courut à la cuisine lui en faire tandis que tous exprimaient leur plaisir de revoir Mai en forme. Ils remirent la base en ordre pendant que Masako faisait le petit déjeuner, comme elle mettait du temps à revenir Mai décida d'aller lui donner un coup de main, Ayako et Bou-san tentèrent de la suivre.

- Vous contez me suivre comme ça toute la journée? Ils restèrent interdit, nan parce que je pense pas le supporter longtemps, soyez gentils et laissez moi respirer, je ne vais pas m'envoler. Elle leur souris et sortit rejoindre Masako dans la cuisine, cette dernière se tenait immobile devant l'eau qui chauffait.

- Masako? Pas de réponse, elle se rapprocha d'elle et mis sa main sur son épaule, ça va pas?

Masako se jeta dans ses bras.

- Oh Mai j'ai eu si peur! Ne refais jamais ça!

Mai déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, je n'en n'ai pas l'intention, ne t'inquiètes pas et puis je ne peux pas te laisser gagner Naru, non? Masako se redressa et rit portant sa manche devant sa bouche.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt, ce serait trop facile sans toi.

- Voilà la Masako que je connais, allez sèche tes larmes, sortons le pain du four, l'eau est chaude, allons manger.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement, de bon humeur, puis il fallut ranger car le rez-de-chaussée était sans dessus dessous depuis la veille. Quand tout fut en ordre ils allèrent à la base, Mai s'installa à la table et ils la regardaient tous dans l'expectative, elle soupira puis commença son récit:

- Je ne sais pas encore trop comment vous expliquez ça, c'est très flou, je n'arriva pas à rassembler tout mes esprits. Alors ne m'interrompez pas, ils hochèrent tous de la tête, bien! Donc quand je suis rentré en contacte avec cet esprit... je...j'ai assisté à son supplice. C'était horrible pauvre enfant elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, ils l'ont enlevés alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après l'école, ils l'ont emmené dans la salle souterraine. Il lui a... seigneurs je ne peux pas. Elle pleurais convulsivement se cachant la tête dans les mains, Naru demanda calmement:

- Il la violée c'est ça?

- Oui, ses pleures redoublèrent et Ayako lui enserra les épaules, la mâchoire crispée.

- Le fils de pute! s'exclama Bou-san tandis que tous comprenaient avec effroi l'ampleur du calvaire qu'avaient subis ces petites victimes.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a tenté de... de me faire taire. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le juge, ce chien. Mais grâce à lui maintenant je sais tout, ses méfaits me sont apparus aussi claire que le jour.

- Comment ça Mai?

- Quand je suis revenue... tu sais, elle supplia Naru du regard pour qu'il ne dise rien, j'ai tout vu comme... comme si j'étais là. Toute l'histoire des esprits présents m'est apparue... toutes ces pauvres âmes... je vais ... je vais y arrivé Ayako ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais vous raconter depuis le début:

Ça a commencé bien avant cette maison, il a été façonné pour être un pervers. Petit son père était très violent avec sa mère et lui, au début Goro tentait d'aider sa mère et de lutter contre son père alcoolique et violent. Mais un jour au lieu d'aider sa mère qui était faible il s'est mis à aider son père à la battre. Il aimait ça et quand son père aviné avais fini de battre sa femme, il la forçait à aller dans leur chambre pour la violenter. Goro regardait tout ça par l'interstice de la porte et il était fasciné, il trouvait que toutes les femmes étaient des catins qui ne demandaient que ça. Sa mère a fini par perdre l'esprit avec ce mari et ce fils, elle fini par leur vouer un culte. Et quand Goro devait avoir dix-sept ans il viola une petite cousine qui logeait chez eux pour les vacances et sa mère le surpris... il la vue mais... il a continué et... elle n'a rien fait pour aider la petite...elle a regarder avec plaisir. Plus tard elle alla voir l'enfant et lui dit qu'elle ne devait rien dire, qu'elle avait de la chance que son fils... lui porte attention... alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite impure et que son contacte à lui la lavait de sa saleté. La petite ne dit jamais rien et les... violes continuèrent tout les étés lorsque ses parents la renvoyait ici, puis Goro rencontra une jeune fille frêle, Etsuko qu'il épousa. Son père mourut et se fut pour lui et sa mère une perte affreuse, ils emménagèrent donc ici où Goro bâtie lui même son repère et en fit un hommage à son défunt père. Il fit très attention aux détailles la ventilation ne se faisait que lorsque la lumière était allumé, la trappe impossible à déverrouiller de l'intérieur. Et les enlèvements débutèrent, sa mère l'aidait en attirant les enfants qui ne se méfiaient pas d'une femme, c'est elle qui lui a donné l'idée de prendre des photos des violes et des tortures. Et c'est elle aussi qui lui dit de ne pas les relâcher une fois qu'il en avait fini avec elles, il devait les tuer pour qu'elles ne parlent jamais. Alors après des semaines de sévices il les étranglait et les emmuraient dans le béton, la salle était plus grande au début.

Les autres eurent des réactions de dégout profonds se demandant jusqu'où ils avaient bien pu aller dans l'horreur.

- Pendant ce temps sa femme ne lui donnait toujours pas d'enfant, son vœux le plus cher. Il n'était pas comme son père alcoolique et brutale, il traitait très bien sa femme qui représentait pour lui le seule moyen pour réaliser son fantasme ultime. Assujettir son enfant à lui afin de la façonner pour son plaisir, mais quand il s'avéra qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant lui et sa mère la poussèrent au suicide, et comme c'était une femme très fragile et soumise qui adorait son époux si parfait, elle ne mis pas longtemps à se tuer. Il rencontra alors Hanae dans le cadre d'un mariage arrangé, elle venait d'une famille connue pour sa fécondité.

Et effectivement elle lui donna bientôt une fille Yuriko, il était fou de joie et sa mère aussi, mais sa seconde femme n'était pas aussi malléable que la précédente. Elle ne se laissait pas faire par sa belle mère et lui interdisait de s'occuper du nourrisson, cette dernière demanda donc à son fils de se débarrasser de cette femme qui l'empêchait d'accomplir son rôle. Mais Goro désirait d'autres filles pour agrandir son harem et décida qu'elle lui était trop utile pour le moment, cinq ans plus tard ils eurent un fils Yuichi dont il tenta de... se débarrasser... il n'avait pas besoin d'un fils. Mais alors qu'il croyait l'avoir étouffé sa femme revînt et l'enfant se remit à respirer normalement, je crois que c'est Etsuko qui est intervenu. Hanae avait des doutes mais pourquoi son mari si charment et amoureux, ce père exemplaire aurait-il attenté à la vie de son fils adoré. Elle oublia tout cela, deux ans plus tard alors qu'elle rendait visite avec son fils à de la famille, laissant de ce fait Yuriko seule avec son père il commença son... ignoble un soir après avoir fait plusieurs approches... il demanda à sa fille de dormir avec lui, elle était... confiante et ne comprit rien... ce chien... il ne c'est pas jeté sur elle. Il l'a manipulé par les cajolerie à faire ce qu'il souhaitait... je l'entends encore lui chuchoter ses... saloperies. Comme quoi elle était sa petite fille chérie, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle était la plus gentille des petites filles du monde. Que tant qu'elle était... gentille avec lui il ne serait jamais malheureux. Et comme elle adorait son papa comme toutes les fillettes de sept ans... elle fit tout pour lui faire plaisir, ce monstre l'obligeait même à dire...que... qu'elle était elle aussi heureuse et qu'elle... aimait... ça.

Le regard de Mai flamboyait de haine contenue mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, elle avait peur de ne pas arriver à rendre compte de ces faits et elle pensait qu'elle le devait à toutes ces victime, elle leur devait de déchirer le voile du mensonge et de l'ignorance. Elles dont on avait atrocement arraché toute innocence.

- Les violes continuèrent et un jour il l'emmena dans son sanctuaire de la perversité, il l'obligea à regarder ce qu'il faisait au autres fillettes jusqu'au moment où après plusieurs semaines de tortures il les tuaient. Il lui disait qu'elles étaient impures et que malgré tout ses efforts il ne pouvait les purifiées de leurs pêchés. Putain certaines de ses gamines n'avaient pas neuf ans, puis ce porc la violait à côté du cadavre. Yuriko devient renfermée, silencieuse et solitaire ne ramenant plus jamais d'amies à la maison, son père lui interdisait d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre que lui, il voulait être son Dieu. Puis deux ans plus tard alors que Yuriko avait neuf ans sa mère eu une deuxième fille Shoko, elle adorait sa sœur et son frère. Mais une nuit alors que Hanae sortait de sa chambre pour chercher son mari qui n'était pas dans leur lit, elle vit Yuriko qui remontait les escaliers et rentrait dans sa chambre tout en tenant sa chemise de nuit souillée de sang. Elle comprit en un instant, les changements chez sa fille, les disparitions d'enfants et pourquoi son mari travaillait toujours si tard dans son atelier. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla confronter son mari, c'est leur dispute que j'ai surpris, alors qu'elle voulait emmener les enfants, sa belle-mère qui était en haut des escaliers quand elle monta lui barra le passage et la poussa dans les escaliers, arrivée en bas elle vivait encore et Goro l'étrangla comme il avait étrangler les petites filles. Ils cachèrent son corps dans le bois, où ils l'enterrèrent. Ils firent donc passé sa mort pour une fuite amoureuse et ils purent enfin agir à leur guise. Goro fit emménager Yuriko au deuxième tout près de lui afin de l'avoir à sa merci, il tenta même de la dé-scolarisée mais elle refusa et comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle se refuse à lui, il accepta. Les années passèrent et en 1993 il commença à s'intéresser à sa cadette, mais Yuriko âgée de quinze ans remarqua son manège, parce qu'elle était très proche de sa petite sœur qu'elle élevait. Elle eu peur pour elle, qu'il lui fasse vivre le même enfer que le sien, alors elle prit une décision, elle allait les empêcher de nuire lui et sa mère. Un matin elle fit en sorte d'ouvrir le gaz au maximum et alla en cours avec ces cadets, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé c'est que son père et sa grand mère s'en rendraient compte et le fermerait. C'est alors que les esprits de Hanae et Etsuko se manifestèrent elles bloquèrent les fenêtres, les portes et rouvrit le gaz, leur vengeance marcha ils moururent en suffoquant. Puis pour que les enfants ne courent aucun danger à leur rentré elles fermèrent le gaz et ouvrirent les fenêtres. Quand les enfants revinrent ils virent les corps et appelèrent les pompiers. C'est ainsi que Goro et sa mère moururent mais ils continuent leur sinistre besogne dès qu'une enfant entre sept et quinze ans pénètre dans cette maison.

C'est parce que Saya a eu cet âge là cette année qu'ils ont commencés à se manifester et c'est bien Hanae qui protégeait les enfants aidée par Etsuko et le père de Minako. Il était un peu médium et c'est en voyant certaines choses qu'il décida de se suicider pour affronter celui qui lui avait enlevé sa fille. Mais les suicidés ont peu de force contre les autres esprits, il lui aurait fallu attendre des dizaines d'années avant de pouvoir se débarrasser de Goro et de sa mère. Autres chose aussi, c'est la mère et non Goro qui retient les âmes ici, elle le fait pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur leurs proies vivantes sans devoir se soucier d'autre chose.

Mai baissa la tête et attendit que toutes ces informations pénètrent ses interlocuteurs. Ayako lui serrait la main à lui faire mal, mais elle laissa faire. Bou-san frappa dans le mur, Masako se tenait la tête entre les mains, Lin se mordait la lèvre à en saigner, John priait, Yatsuhara semblait trop choqué pour respirer et Naru restait immobile, réfléchissant sans doute. Elle comprenait qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour tout assimiler, l'atrocité, la douleur des victimes, le parcours de Yuriko et son courage à vouloir défendre sa sœur, se défaisant ainsi de ses bourreaux. L'amour d'une femme courageuse pour ses enfants et le mal insondable de deux âmes criminelles, c'étaient là la raison de leur venu ici. Pourquoi ils avaient souffert en croyant perdre l'une des leurs, pourquoi il ne devait pas échouer, ils leur fallait redimensionner les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire. Et dans tout cela retrouver leur place dans leurs mondes, Mai était passée par là en apprenant la vérité et sa réponse elle l'avait trouvée dans la douleur de son retour, elle ne s'appartenait plus à elle seul mais à ces âmes en peines, ces amis. Ils devaient trouver leur propre place dans ce cauchemar, une affaire comme celle-ci ou celle d'Urado vous amenait forcément à reconsidérer le monde tel qu'on le concevait alors. Le premier à y arriver fut Naru:

- Je sais comment faire pour résoudre cette affaire.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec détermination, désireux de faire payer ces monstres.

- Goro ne va pas vouloir se montrer en pleine journée n'est ce pas?

- Non, il accomplissait ses forfaits de nuit. Il n'aimait pas que ses victimes le vois.

- Mais pas avec sa fille?

Mai avait peur de savoir où il voulait en venir.

- En effet, il agissait à chaque moments possible avec elle.

- Alors nous devons la faire venir ici.

- Yuriko? Naru-chan tu perds la tête on ne peut pas lui demander ça.

- Non je suis d'accord avec Naru, elle a eu le courage de s'en débarrasser une fois. Je pense qu'elle devrait pouvoir recommencer.

- Pouvoir oui, mais vouloir c'est une autre chose Mai.

- Écoute Masako, nous devons au moins essayer.

- Yatsuhara tu as son adresse?

- Oui et son numéro de téléphone.

- Donne le moi.

- Pendant ce temps Naru, je vais me doucher si tu veux bien.

- Bien sur, Hara-san accompagnez la s'il vous plaie.

Les filles quittèrent la salle, les laissant continuer seul. Quand elle descendirent il avait joint Yuriko, mais cette dernière raccrocha en les traitant de menteurs quand ils lui dirent sur quelle enquête ils étaient. Et elle ne répondait plus à leurs appels.

- Donne moi son numéro je vais lui laisser un message.

- Que va tu lui dire?

- Je vais la faire réfléchir.

Mai mit le téléphone sur haut parleur:

_- Bonjour nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment laissez nous un message, merci._

- Bonjour je m'appel Taniyama Mai, je travail pour la SPR, votre mère a une question pour vous : Comment l'a tu appelée ma puce? Et elle raccrocha.

- Quoi c'est tout? Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?

- Elle va rappeler Bou-san ne t'inquiètes pas.

Et quelques secondes plus tard la sonnerie retentit:

- Laisse moi lui parler Naru, je la connais.

- Vas-y.

Elle décrocha le combiner et remit sur haut parleur.

- Allo?

- Taniyama-san?

- Oui, je vous écoute.

- Comment savez vous ça?

- Votre mère me l'a dit.

- Vous avez vraiment parlé à ma mère?

- Je suis rentrée en contacte avec elle, oui. Elle est dans cette maison.

- Alors il l'a tuée?

- Avec votre grand mère oui.

- Elle a souffert?

- Oui.

Les autres étaient estomaqué Mai était si froide, dénuée de toutes émotions.

- Alors dites moi Aoki-san, pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas ici?

- Je... ne peux pas.

- Voyons ne dites pas ça, dites que vous ne voulez pas mais ne dites pas que vous en êtes incapable. Je sais quelle jeune fille vous étiez, je sais tout sur votre enfance, je sais que vous êtes une femme très courageuse.

- Je ne veux pas!

- Alors ils vont gagner et recommencer, vous le savez n'est ce pas?

- Ils sont mort!

- Certes, ça vous le savez mieux que personne n'est pas?

- Vous... vous savez?

- Oui, je sais tout... mais je sais avant tout que des vies sont en jeu, celles d'enfants innocentes. Êtes-vous prête à les abandonner à leur triste sort?

- Tout ça n'a plus rien à voir avec moi!

- Alors vous en subirez les conséquences. Dit-elle la mâchoire crispé, le regard dur.

- Vous me menacez? L'affolement et l'indignation se mêlaient dans sa voie.

- Si c'est pour que vous veniez nous aider oui. Je sais même où se trouve les photo... vous ne souhaiteriez pas que celles qui vous concernent sortent au grand jour n'est ce pas?

Même Naru n'en revenait pas, jamais il n'avait vue Mai dans une telle colère et restée si posée.

- Comment osez-vous?

- C'est facile, par votre refus de coopérer vous faites leur jeu, je ne peux le permettre, je ne veux pas les laisser continuer.

- Je n'étais qu'une enfant.

- Je sais mais vous êtes une femme à présent et vous vous devez de réagir. Aussi bien pour elles, que pour vous. Ils ont déjà fait trop de mal, Yuriko-san, aidez-nous à les arrêter.

- J'ai si peur.

- Je sais, mais un jour ou l'autre cette maison ne sera plus suffisante pour les retenir, que pensez-vous qu'ils trouverons dehors?

- NON!

- N'est doutez pas ils la trouveront, nous devons la protégée elle et toutes les autres. Aidez-nous je vous en pris.

- Je... j'ai tellement peur, Taniyama-san.

- Je sais moi aussi, ils m'ont fait passé un sale quart d'heure hier.

- Que vous ont-ils fait?

- Ils m'ont tuée.

Elle avait dit ça avec une telle brusquerie que tout les autres firent la grimasse et grincèrent des dents, Yuriko resta interdite un moment.

- Que... mais alors comment faites vous pour me parler?

- Je suis revenue pour leur botter leurs culs fantomatiques mais surtout j'ai une bonne copine qui fait des réanimations très efficaces. Et puis sans moi ici, ils sont tous perdu alors je ne peux pas les laisser tout seuls.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas morte?

- Juste le temps de faire une balade et de revenir. Je suis tenace.

- Mais vous avez encore peur?

- Oh oui, je suis morte de trouille. Mais je suis encore plus en colère.

On entendit un petit rire au bout di fil.

- Vous êtes vraiment étrange vous.

- Vous n'avez pas idée, interrompit Naru ce qui fit sourire toute l'assistance.

- Qui est là?

- Nous sommes tous là Yuriko-san et vous pouvez compter sur nous pour vous épauler si vous venez ici.

- D...d'accord, je serais là d'ici une heure.

Elle raccrocha et tous exultèrent de soulagement.

- Dis donc je ne te savait pas si sans-cœur.

- C'est nouveau, certaines choses vous font revoir vos perspectives.

- Mai le lutin-zombie, déclara Naru en se retournant vers ses dossiers éparpillée. Mai fut la première à éclater de rire au grand étonnement des autres.

- Bha quoi? C'était bon non?

- Mai-san vous êtes sûr que tout va bien?

- Pourquoi John?

- Tu prends ça à la rigolade. Répondit Bou-san à sa place.

- Et bien quoi tu voudrais que je pleure?

- Heuu, oui je crois que je préférerais. Yatsuhara et Ayako confirmèrent qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Mai regarda dans le vide et sourie:

- Quelqu'un m'a dit récemment que la vie était trop courte pour avoir peur de certaines choses et elle avait raison. Alors je ne veux plus craindre la mort, puisqu'elle est inéluctable. Autant se concentrer sur l'essentiel, il parait que j'ai du pain sur la planche et puis cette histoire m'aura au moins appris une chose: Il y a bien pire que la mort.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de Mai?

- Calme toi Bou-san, on juge les choses à l'aune de nos expériences non?

- Hum!

- Alors admet que je puise avoir été changée par cette expérience là.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier ces changements.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bou-san je suis toujours ta petite Mai, sauf que maintenant j'ai mauvais caractère. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as toujours eu mauvais caractère Mai. Lin eu un sourire devant son écran.

- Merci Yatsuhara-san, je suis très touchée.

- De rien, c'est naturel.

- Bon si vous avez fini de faire les mariolles, mettons nous au travail.

- Oui chef!

Il adorait vraiment quand ils disaient ça, mais il se remit lui aussi au travail car ce qui les attendaient n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Une heure plus tard, la sonnette retenti, Mai alla ouvrir, la nouvelle arrivante était de petite taille et très belle, Mai souris:

- Bonjour Yuriko-san

- Taniyama-san? Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un de si jeune puisse être aussi désagréable.

- Veuillez-pardonner mon impolitesse de tout à l'heure, je n'en pensais pas un mot.

- Vraiment? J'en doute.

- Je n'aurais jamais mis à exécutions mes menaces, mais à situations désespérées, actions désespérées.

- Je comprends.

- Prenez ceci s'il vous plaie. Elle lui présenta un talisman.

- A quoi cela va t-il servir.

- Les esprits ne sentiront pas votre entrée, nous ne voulons pas qu'ils sachent tout de suite que vous êtes là.

- D'accord.

- Masako? La voie est libre?

- Oui vous pouvez venir.

- Suivez moi je vous pris.

Yuriko eu un mouvement de recule que Mai vit, elle lui tendit la main: Ne craignez rien, je suis là. Elle saisit sa main avec force et toute tremblante entra dans la maison à sa suite. Le hall d'entré était couvert de talisman du sol au plafond jusqu'à la porte de la base.

- Vous voyez, pour nous votre protection est une priorité.

La porte était ouverte, ils l'attendait tous Mai lui présenta Naru qui se trouvait les plus proche et il fit les présentations d'usage.

- Installez-vous, nous allons vous expliquer pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous.

Elle alla s'asseoir apeurée, le visage baissé.

- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé?

- Oui... merci, souffla t-elle.

- Vous n'aurez rien à faire d'accord? Nous ne voulons pas vous mettre en danger, nous voudrions juste que votre père sorte au plein jour afin de le chasser.

- Pou... pourquoi en plein jour?

- Parce qu'il ne sera pas dans son élément, il est noctambule. Donc s'il est attaqué a ce moment, il nous sera plus facile de l'atteindre. Or vous êtes la seule personne pour laquelle il prendra le risque de sortir à cette heure.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Vous êtes son obsession.

- Alors pourquoi... il a continué... avec les autres?

Naru se tourna vers Mai.

- Pour vous avoir en son pouvoir, pour que vous n'osiez pas vous rebeller. Vous deviez savoir ce dont il était capable et puis il aimait avoir du pouvoir sur elles aussi.

- C'est un... monstre.

- Oui.

- Je pensait en avoir fini avec lui.

- Se sera bientôt le cas, Aoki-san. Je récapitule pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre, d'accord?

- Oui.

- Vous allez venir avec nous dans l'entrée, vous passerez la barrière et vous reviendrez aussitôt vous vous replacez derrière elle. Nous vous accompagnerons dans chacun de vos gestes, vous ne risquerez rien. Si tout ce passe comme je le prévois, il viendra, la température chutera et nous entendrons des bruits et il se peut qu'il se matérialise pour vous parlez. Nous ne le laisserons pas faire et Brown-san le chassera à tout jamais de cette maison. Il y a des chances pour que tout le reste se passe très vite, Takigawa-san se mettra alors à s'occuper de votre grand mère et une fois qu'elle aura disparue les autres âmes seront libres puisqu'elle ne pourra plus les retenir prisonnières.

- Pourquoi ne pas... vous en débarrasser d'abord?

- Nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux nous débarrasser de lui le plus tôt possible, il est le support de tout. Vous avez tout comprit?

- Je... oui.

- Dites-nous quand vous serez prêtes et nous commencerons.

- Si j'attends plus je ne le ferais jamais, allons y maintenant s'il vous plaie.

Ils sortirent de la base, John, Bou-san et Ayako entourèrent Yuriko, l'un devant et les deux autres sur les côtés.

- Donnez le signale quand vous voulez Aoki-san.

- Allons-y!

Son regard était déterminer et elle ne tremblait plus, ils franchirent avant elle la barrière et elle les suivit courageusement. Soudains les volets se fermèrent tous en même temps et la température chuta drastiquement, un rire sinistre retentit.

- Maintenant! Revenez!

Ils obéirent à Naru et se replièrent derrière la barrière de talismans, John se mit en place eau bénite et croix en mains.

- Il est là, dit Masako en désignant du doit une silhouette qui apparaissait devant eux.

_- Yuriko je suis si heureux que tu me sois revenue mon amour._

John commença à prier:

**Je te chasse, Esprit du mal, et je te somme, **

**Par le Dieu Vrai,**

**Par le Dieu Vivant, **

_- Viens me voir ma chérie, tu m'as tant manqué._

- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça ordure!

**Par le Dieu Saint, de sortir et de t'éloigner de ce lieu, pour n'y plus jamais revenir.  
Je te l'ordonne au nom de Celui qui t'a vaincu**

**Et qui a triomphé de toi sur le gibet de la croix**

**Et dont la puissance t'a lié à jamais. **

- _Allons ma petite fille, mon amour ne ment pas à ton père._

La maison commença à trembler et Yuriko tomba.

**Je t'ordonne de ne plus épouvanter jamais ceux qui habitent en cette demeure,**

**Au nom de Dieu, Père, Fils **

**Et Saint-Esprit, qui vit et règne dans tous les siècles des siècles.**

**Ainsi soit-il !**

- Je te haie, assassin, je ne suis venue ici que pour te voir mourir une nouvelle fois, cria t-elle en pleurant de rage.

- _Tu es une mauvaise fille Yuriko!_

Une nouvelle fois les meubles et les objets se mirent en mouvements, manifestations de sa colère, mais Yuriko et les autres étaient bien à l'abri. Puis une autre forme apparue, sa mère qui venait soutenir son fils encore une fois, Bou-san se mit en position lui aussi aux côtés de John et pria avec lui.

**Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan**

**sendamakaroshada sowataya untarata**

**kan man.**

**Naumaku sanmanda danan on boron**

**On sunba nisunba un bazara un hakku**

**Naumaku shittiriya zibikya nan**

**

* * *

**

**Nous vous en supplions, Seigneur, visitez cette demeure, et chassez-en bien loin toute embûche de l'ennemi**

**Que vos Saints Anges y habitent, nous conservant dans la paix**

**Et que votre bénédiction soit toujours avec nous.**

**Ainsi soit-il !**

**

* * *

**

**Sarabata taagyatanan an birazi birazi**

**Makasyaky ara baziri**

**Satas****ata saratei tairatarai**

**Bidamani san banzyani taramati siddariya taran **

_**Sowaka!**** Amen!**_

Le calme revînt comme il était venu, sans prévenir.

- Ils sont parti! Cria Masako.

- Et les autres Hara-san?

- Les petites quittent leur prison, des rires d'enfants retentirent par dizaines et apparurent devant eux leurs formes désincarnées, souriantes, reconnaissantes. Puis apparurent deux formes adultes qui elles aussi les remerciaient silencieusement, l'homme se rapprocha d'une fillette qui devait être Minako et lui pris la main pour disparaître, la femme s'inclina respectueusement et elle aussi disparue. Alors qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien, Mai pris la main de Yuriko:

- Quelqu'un souhaite vous dire au revoir, je crois.

Et une belle femme apparue, souriante elle s'approcha saluant tout les membres de l'assemblé puis elle vînt s'agenouiller devant Yuriko. Des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup.

- Maman!

Masako s'approcha:

- Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez parler à travers moi Aoki-san. La femme hocha la tête et glissa dans le corps de Masako.

- Ma puce, Yuriko se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée maman.

- Je suis désolée ma puce, pardon.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser maman.

- Si j'aurais dû te protéger de lui.

- Tu ne savais pas.

- C'était mon rôle de te protéger.

- Tu l'as fait maman, ton amour m'a protégé de cette enfer.

- Mon bébé, je suis si fière de toi.

- Moi aussi je suis fière de toi, d'être ta fille.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revue ma chérie, mais je ne dois pas rester ici.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ma place, ma puce.

- Elle a raison Yuriko-san, elle doit continuer son chemin.

- Je t'aimerais toujours. Toi, ton, frère et ta sœur vous êtes les plus belles choses de ma vie. Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front.

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Elle se releva et regarda Mai:

- Merci.

Puis elle quitta le corps de Masako qui s'affaissa contre elle, le fantôme s'éloignait quand Yuriko l'interpella.

- Hanae! Je l'ai appelée Hanae maman! Cette dernière sourit puis s'évapora sous leurs yeux. Yuriko pleurât longtemps, faire le deuil de sa mère et de son passé lui prendrait sans doutes des années, le chemin avait réellement commencer aujourd'hui.

Comme elle devait bientôt partir Naru lui dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer sous silence toute l'histoire et qu'elle devait se préparer à la venue de la police et l'étalage au grand jour de ce que son père avait fait. Pour les parents des victimes emmurées dans l'atelier, pour sa mère enterrée dans les bois, même si elle n'en était pas heureuse elle reconnaissait que c'était un mal nécessaire pour que la justice soit faite. Au moment de partir Ayako lui demanda:

- De qui parliez vous avec votre mère?

Yuriko se retourna et dit avec amour: De ma fille, puis elle monta dans sa voiture et quitta pour toujours cette maison où elle avait tant souffert.

- Sa fille? Comment sa mère était-elle au courant, Mai?

- C'est simple, Yuriko se savait déjà enceinte quand elle a quittée cette maison.

- Mais tu veux dire?

- Oui Ayako, je veux dire.

Et elle lui tourna le dos pour aller ranger le matériel avec Lin et Naru, les Himura furent prévenue de la conclusion de l'affaire et renteraient chez eux pour avoir toutes les explications. Ils arrivèrent avec Mélanie qui conduisait sa propre voiture. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent les parents s'enfermèrent avec Naru et Lin dans l'ancienne base tandis que Mélanie et les autres montèrent au troisième pour jouer avec les enfants. Mai était aux anges elle ne posait plus Hikari tant elle aimait l'avoir dans les bras. _Enfin!_

Dans le salon Naru dit tout aux parents, ils étaient abasourdi par la tournure qu'avait prit les choses:

- Que devons-nous faire à présent, Shibuya-san?

- Je vous recommanderait d'appeler la police pour les prévenir que lors de "travaux" vous avez retrouvez des ossements, ils feront un enquête qui les mènera à la vérité, les parents retrouverons leurs filles et pourrons leurs offrir une sépulture.

- Quand est-il des corps des disparues depuis la mort de ces gens?

- Ils seront découverts dans le bois près du corps de Hanae-san.

- Pardon Shibuya-san mais pourrions-nous avoir une photo de cette femme? Nous voudrions prier pour le repos de son âme, elle a tant fait pour nos enfants.

- Bien sur, je vous en enverrais une dans la semaine.

- Nous vous remercions tous, vous avez fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

- Merci, nous allons partir maintenant.

Il appela les autres qui descendirent avec les enfants, Naru fût particulièrement saisie par la vision de Mai avec la petite dans les bras mais il fit comme ci de rien n'était, mais sa réaction ne fut pas ignorée par Lin qui avait décidément les yeux partout. Ils prirent congé des Himura, Mélanie les suivit:

- Alors, qui monte avec moi?

- Comment, Mélanie-san?

- Et bien oui, vous êtes arrivés ici séparément, je ne pense pas que vous allez être très à l'aise entassés là dedans, non? Elle monta dans sa voiture. Mai?

- J'arrive! Masako et Ayako la suivirent.

- Bon alors on fait une voiture filles, une voiture garçon... Les premiers arrivés à votre bureau gagnent? Dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard penché à sa fenêtre, Bou-san l'interpela:

- OK! On pari quoi?

- Rien avec toi, tu ne conduit pas!

- Lin-san tu me laisse conduire?

- Non. Dit-il laconique.

- Alors c'est toi qui fait le pari.

- Je ne joue pas.

- Tu as raison mon grand, il ne faut pas parier quand on est sûr de perdre. Ces paroles l'arrêtèrent alors qu'il mettait le contacte et que Bou-san s'installait. Il fit rugir le moteur du van.

- Attachez vos ceintures les filles ça va swinguer!

A Suivre...

**Note:**

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, il ne manque plus que l'épilogue \o/.

Vous avez aimé?

Je veux dormir... dormir sans rêver de mes fanfics c'est dur. Enfin bon au fait maintenant je peux le dire mais cette fanfiction est inspirée de faits réels mais très déformés. Comme par exemple l'affaire Christie de 1953. Même si dans mon histoire le tueur est de type organisé.

(1) Si vous voulez entendre se crie regardez Stigmata, c'est le crie que l'héroïne pousse à l'hôpital. Il me donne toujours des frissons, brrrr.

(2) Et là vous me maudissez tous \o/.

Je répondrais à vos reviews comme il se doit, **ceux qui ne s'enregistrent pas sont inviter à trouver mes réponses sur mon profil**.

Merci et à plus!


	6. Epilogue

Salut!

Je suis un peu triste c'est la fin, les amis. Mais bon toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

**Disclaimer****: Ghost Hunt n'est pas ma priorité mais celle de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha.**

Bonne Lecture à vous!

**Epilogue**

On a gagné! Mais à quel prix? J'ai bien crus encore mourir, cette fille est folle, totalement barrée. Je suis sortie en flageolant de la voiture, les filles étaient pas mieux que moi Ayako était même verte. Enfin bon j'avoue qu'une partie de moi c'est bien marrée, la petite voie qui me dit toujours de faire comme je veux malgré les conséquences vous voyez laquelle?

Du coup on a plus qu'a attendre les hommes, je fais visité le bureau à Mélanie qui est toujours aussi souriante et volubile, le pire c'est que c'est contagieux. Nous parlons toutes avec entrain et franchise, cette fille est vraiment spéciale, une telle énergie se dégage d'elle que pour ne pas nous y brûler nous l'imitons. C'est plutôt sympathique en fait, ça faisait un baille que je n'avais pas eu un petit moment fille comme ça! Les garçons finirent par nous rejoindre, très étonnés de nous trouver tranquillement à papoter au salon:

- Alors on se traine messieurs?

- Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver avant nous? Lin-san a conduit comme le vent!

- Mélanie-san elle, conduit comme une possédée, on a bien failli y rester!

- Mai relax vous estes entières non? Et puis je sais qu'en fait tu as adorée ça!

- Ouais c'est vrai, mais n'empêche j'ai bien eu peur à un moment.

- Petite nature va! Bon c'est pas tout les enfants mais moi je vais me rentrer. Elle se leva comme un courant d'air, me fit la bise ainsi qu'a tous ceux qui ne régissaient pas assez vite, en ouvrant la porte elle se retourna vers nous tous:

- Ce fut un plaisir messieurs, dames.

Et elle partie, je me sentis à mon grand étonnement, un peu abandonnée. Étrangement plus je la voyais plus je prenais plaisir à sa franchise et sa joie de vivre. Et puis son petit accent est trop mignon, les autres prirent congés, Lin et Naru se retirèrent dans leurs bureaux respectifs. Moi j'avais encore un peut de travail à finir, donc je m'y mis sans tarder Naru aime bien que les papiers d'un dossier fini soient le plus rapidement classés. Autant pour moi et mon envie de rentrer au plus vite à la maison!

Une heure plus tard Lin-san ayant fini de classer les vidéos me remis les DVD sur lesquels elles étaient gravées, il me souhaita une bonne soirée et rentra chez lui. Je fini par enfin finir mon propre classement et y intégrait les DVD, je rêvais d'avoir un gros tampon rouge pour mettre sur la pochette "Affaire classée" mais c'est trucs là c'est que dans les films.

J'étais tentée de laisser le dossier sur mon bureau, voir Naru toute seule me mettais mal à l'aise depuis notre "entrevue" de ce matin. Bon d'accord j'étais morte de trouille, je sais bien que si Ayako n'avait pas vociféré à ce moment là, je serais sans doute la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Mais il y avait en moi cette petite voie qui me disait de faire attention, que les événements de la veille avaient peut être induis chez nous un désir, non pas né de l'amour mais du besoin hautement humain de se sentir en vie.

Et je ne voulais pas de Naru dans ces conditions, déjà qu'il pensait que j'aimais son frère, je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse un jour revenir sur ces actes en prétextant des circonstances particulières au moment de leurs déroulements. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je voulais qu'il même pour des raisons qui lui soient propre et sans ambigüité, or avec ce que nous venons de traverser même moi je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je me préparais donc à frapper à sa porte quand il l'ouvrit lui même, nous nous regardâmes tout deux étonnés, il reprit contenance plus vite que moi:

- Oui Mai?

- J'ai fini! Je lui donnais le dossier. Heu... Naru je peux te parler une minute?

- Entre.

- Merci.

Il alla s'installer à son bureau, attentif et je m'assieds en face de lui, je me triturais les mains anxieuse et mécontente par ce qu'il devait s'en rendre compte:

- Je... j'aimerais parler de ce matin.

- Oui?

- Si Ayako ne nous avait pas interrompu... nous...

- Je t'aurais embrassé oui.

Il parlait de tout ça avec un tel calme, je ne crois pas qu'il ne ressentait rien mais il n'était pas du genre à tourner autour de pot. J'essayais de prendre son exemple:

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais au final je... je suis un peu soulagée.

- Pourquoi? Il semblait piqué au vif.

- Je pense que nous avons besoin... de temps. Crois moi quand je dis que j'aurais adoré ça... et même plus. Là je devais rougir comme une tomate mais je ne voulais plus me cachée. Je t'ai toujours... aimé Naru, quoi que toi tu aies pu en penser d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais pas eu si mal si tu avais eu raison, mais tout ce qui c'est passé a été d'une telle violence pour nous tous. Je ne veux pas que tu puisse un jour dire que ce n'était que sur le coup du moment et de mon côté... bien des choses ont changé. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, tu comprends? Je risque de te faire souffrir inutilement et je ne le veux pas. Tu mérite, nous méritons d'être certain, notre vie est si étrange Naru. Je ne devrais plus avoir de doutes ni sur tes sentiments, ni sur les miens, tu comprends?

Il réfléchissait, les sourcils froncés:

- Oui... tu as raison, ce ne serait pas juste en effet. Ce que tu viens de dire et bien j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé, il rit de lui même, mais tes mots font sens. il se leva et vînt à côté de moi. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies parlé Mai, ta confiance et ton honnête sont importantes pour moi. Merci.

Ouhaou? Naru se livre? Je ne pensais pas pouvoir voir ça un jour, trêve de plaisanterie il réagit parfaitement ouf! Je n'aurais pas voulu dégrader nos relations de travail, je me levais pour lui faire face.

- Amis? Lui proposais-je ne lui tendant ma main, qu'il prit dans la sienne doucement.

- Oui amis, c'est un bon début. Et là il fit la chose la plus extraordinaire du monde, il me sourit, vraiment, avec chaleur et honnêteté. Le plus beau cadeau du monde, j'avais gagné son amitié sincère et profonde, avec peut être au bout du chemin quelque chose de plus fort en retour. Je pris congé de lui, le cœur en joie, car enfin je savais où nous en étions tout deux. Il était mon patron, mon ami et le reste suivrait peut être naturellement.

Quand j'arrivais devant mon immeuble j'étais encore pleine de ce bonheur nouveau, puis je vis quelqu'un qui m'attendais. Alors au-delà de l'identité de cette personne, je su. Je su que c'était cette personne qui allait répondre à mes questions et que les réponses ne me plairaient pas, en guise de salut je lui dis:

- J'ai été prévenue de ton arrivé.

- Bien, viens avec moi. Il est temps que tu apprennes qui tu es.

Fin.

* * *

**Note:**

Voilà c'est fini, pour l'instant. Je ferais la suite d'ici un mois ou deux je pense car je vais être très très occupée, genre reprise tu travail et tout. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous apprendrez la vérité sur tout ce que j'ai imaginé pour le monde magnifique de Ghost Hunt.

Je voudrais vous remercier toutes et tous pour avoir lu cette histoire, pour m'avoir gentiment encouragé, pour m'avoir fait rire avec vos reviews. Certains d'entre vous m'ont donné envie de mieux les connaitre et j'espères que nous en aurons l'occasion lors de la suite de cette aventure.

Merci de supporter mon orthographe douteuse et mon style qui laisse sans doute à désirer.

Et enfin merci du fond du cœur pour aimer comme moi ce magnifique manga et ses personnages si riches.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures fantomatiques!

Prenez soin de vous, bises à toutes et à tous!

Hana.

Ps: Je vous parie mon billet que je vais pas tenir deux semaines avant d'écrire sa suite , car pour moi l'écrire c'est la connaître.


End file.
